Hell House
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: The PPB buy a large house for the All stars to live in while they train. The others are excited to have their own house, except for Michael. He feels that this house is evil and wants to harm him… He was right.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hell House.  
Summary: The PPB buy a large house for the All stars to live in while they train. The others are excited to have their own house, except for Michael. He feels that this house is evil and wants to harm him… He was right.  
Pairings: Rick/Michael  
Warnings: Eventual Yaoi, Spiritual, Kai probably OOC 

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. Don't own any of the events that happen in this series. Based on true stories that I've read from magazines or have seen on TV. Names from the original stories will not be told. Hell house on the series A haunting is a Discovery channel production.

Author notes: I've stumbled across lots of ghost stories, and have encountered a few unexplained things myself. I've decided to turn this into a long series, each segment will be named Eg. Hell house, etc. I love reading about a good ghost story and I hope you do too. The length of the segments/cases will vary from one chapter to multi-chapters. Most of the cases will tie in together, but there might be a oneshot that stands alone. So, enough from me. I hope you enjoy!

Another note: I've got some bad news, good news, then bad news again. First the bad; I've sprained my wrist yesterday, which hurts like hell and I won't be typing for awhile (I'm currently using my left hand and it's slow going). The good news is that I've finished typing the two last chapters to "End of being alone" and I have almost completed a couple of chapters to this fic. And the last bit ofbad news is that I haven't started on the next chapter for "I will take care of you". Despite all that I'm in a far better mood than I was yesterday, big thanks to everyone for trying to cheer me up. You're all very sweet. I might be able to do finish off a couple of chapters of this fic since I'm nearly finished anyway, using only my left hand which should be fun, because I have a couple of days off and I know I'm going to be bored brainless. Anyway that's it from me, for real this time. Enjoy!

* * *

"I don't understand, Judy," Eddy said, leaning over the back seat of the minivan the PPB Allstars are riding in. "Why don't the PPB just pay for a hotel for us to stay in?" 

"Well, Eddy, the PPB thought it would be best that this team has their own house to live in while we train," Judy explained. "I'm sure you all would prefer your own bedrooms, anyway."

"Yeah, I guess," Eddy sighed, falling back into his seat.

"What, afraid to clean up after yourself, Eddy?" Steve sniggered next to him.

Eddy groan. "Man, I can't believe I forgot what a totally pain in the ass you can be."

"Judy," Emily whined. "Do I really have to share a house with these immature boys?"

"Now, Emily," Judy half scolded. "I'll be living there for a while too. Someone has to make sure you stay out of trouble."

"I don't cause any trouble do I, mum?" Max asked, an innocent puppy grin on his lips. Although grin looked innocent to the untrained eye, underneath there was a certain mischievous feel to it.

Judy saw right through it. "I've been a parent for 15 years, Max. I think I know a little better than to trust my own son."

Max laughed, knowing that his mum was just joking. He knows his mum can't wait to spend time with him and the rest of the all stars under living conditions.

"It seems your mum has even seen through your innocent look, Max." Rick smirked.

Max chuckled. "She's not the only one. I can't get anything passed Kai. It's so freaky how he knows everything, even before you do."

"Maybe Judy should take a lesson or two from him," Emily smirked.

"Oh, hush, all of you," Judy half scolded.

But the mindless chatter continued, with Max telling the others how Tyson could never, ever get anything past Kai. During all this, Michael sat in the far corner of the bus, staring blankly out the window. With each second that passes, he felt increasingly uneasy, a feeling that something wrong, something bad was going to happen. He has never been the type to predict depending doom, or anything of that nature. But right now, if he could, he'd leave this quiet little town and head back to the city. There at least, he knew what to expect.

"Here we are," Judy announced as she pulled the van into a long, stoned driveway that lead to a old, large, Mississippi type house.

"Oh, wow!" Max exclaimed, eager to exit the van and have a look around.

Judy stopped the van. "Come on, why don't you have a look around?"

Everyone left the van slightly excited, even Rick. They took the keys from Judy and raced up the front porch, hastily unlocked the large double doors, and took off in different directions inside.

Judy chuckled at their enthusiasm, but was shortly surprised to note that Michael wasn't amongst them. She turned to the van and saw that Michael was lingering near the van, his arms folded across his chest, looking almost frighten as he glanced up at the old house.

"Michael?" She asked. "Is there something wrong?"

Slowly, Michael turned his gaze away from the house to regard Judy. "I don't like it," He said. "It's… it's evil."

"Oh, don't be silly," Judy scoffed. "You haven't even been inside yet."

"I don't want to," Michael stuttered.

"Well, you don't have much of a choice," Judy replied, sternly. "As of today the PPB officially own it, and we're living in it until your training is over. So go inside and have a look, and pick out your room, or you'll be left with the smallest."

Reluctantly, Michael began to venture towards the house, his heart in his throat. As he entered the house he immediately got the feeling that someone was staring, no, glaring at him. Glaring with absolute hatred, feeling as though someone was staring less than a few inches from his face. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself.

Inside, the house was large, spacious and filled with antique furniture. A few feet from the front doors was a large staircase leading upstairs to the bedrooms.

Michael made his way towards the staircase but noticed a shadow from the corner of his eye. He squinted at the pathway along side the staircase that probably lead to the kitchen or something. He walked down it, past a stairway cupboard. Suddenly the door sprung open, hitting Michael on the arm.

"Ah, shit," He muttered as he rubbed his arm with his other hand. He glanced wearily at the door. Slowly he lifted his hand to open the door fully to see if there was anything inside.

"Michael!"

Startled, Michael whipped around.

"There you are," Eddy said. "Was wondering where you went. Come on, you need to check out the bedrooms."

Michael took a second to glance at the open door one last time and then followed Eddy to the stairs. As he slowly climbed the stairs the glaring sensation grew stronger, and he got the distinct feeling that none of them were welcomed here. He began to wonder if anyone else was getting the same feelings as he is.

"Hey, Michael," Max greeted. "Here's your room."

Max lead the unwilling Michael to the bedroom at the end of the hall. He stepped inside to see only a few bare essential of furniture in there. A double bed was pushed up against the window, a small bedside table, a dressing table and a large wardrobe. He looked at the wardrobe again, swearing that it just shook. Shaking his head and turned to Max who was still standing in the doorway.

He looked concern.

"What's wrong, Michael?" Max asked. "Don't you like the place?"

"Um, no not really," Michael replied, giving a shaky smile. "It's giving me the creeps, but I suppose it's just because it's old and drafty."

"Yeah," Max agreed. "You'll get use to it. Anyway, my room is next door, then Rick's, then Eddy, Steve, Emily and my mum."

Michael nodded, and watched as Max left the room, walking back to his own. The knowledge that everyone else was sleeping on the same floor offered little comfort. On one side he has Max's bedroom, on the other he has nothing, just open space outside. A feeling of isolation seeped in. He might be a teenager, but the feeling of being alone in this house scares him.

He hates this house, and he's pretty sure this house hates him. In fact, he thinks that this house wants him dead.

What has he and the rest of his team got themselves into?

* * *

Tada, first chapter done. What do you think of it so far. If some of you guys have already seen the show 'A haunting' and seen this episode of it, I'm pretty sure you know what to expect, but please keep it to yourselves for there are others who haven't seen it, and I'd like to keep it a surprise. But also, it's only based on that episode, it won't be word for word, I'll add a few things and leave some out. Thank you. 

Oh, and a question. Is the All starz called the PPB All starz, or the PPA? I'm a little confused.

Next chapter: First night in the new house.

Read and review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: The warmest of thanks to Troublesome Aries, NiennaAngel, SilverKaya, Nkingy, helltenshi, Artemis KF, chinechilla, Lavinia J. Roberts and Kuro shinzui. Also, thanks for answeing my question (huggles). My wrist is starting to get better. I can start using it again, but only lightly. Thanks for being patient.

* * *

Tala let his head fall forward and hit the desk in front of him with a loud thud, that was followed by-

"Ouch!"

Muttering darkly, Tala lifted his head again, his hand rubbing his forehead.

"Tala," came a voice behind him. "I sense you are becoming more irritable with each passing investigation. Why is that?"

Slouching in his chair, Tala let his head fall back so he was looking upside down to the new comer. "I'm pretty sure you know why, Kai. After all, you're the psychic here."

Kai felt a tug on the corners of his mouth as he walked into the room. "That is true, but I thought it would be best for you to tell me what ails you."

"It's these damn Mickey mouse missions. I mean, we haven't investigated a decent or genuine haunting for, what, months now?" Tala muttered, let his head return to it's upright position.

"The ones that can simply be easily explained by some force of nature or the ones that can be solved by opening windows and burning sticks of sage?"

"Both."

"I suppose there are more genuine haunting out there, but they are so severe or dangerous that the occupants fear that they're going insane, and don't wish to draw attention to themselves," Kai said.

"Yeah, probably," Tala mumbled. "Anyway, I got Bruce to screen our calls, only taking genuine ones, leaving the lesser one to the rookies."

"Yes, that is a good idea," Kai nodded. "We must not waste our time on these day trippers, yes?"

"Right," Tala nodded. "We'll only take then when we've reached a whole new level of boredom."

"I suppose you can, but I must fly to America sometime next month. In a small American town they've discovered an Indian burial ground."

"The native Americans don't like it when their burial grounds are messed with, do they?"

Kai nodded again. "That is why I must head there soon. I hope to calm them down, or at least speak with them," His eyes soften as a small smile graced his lips. "The native American culture has always intrigue me, I hope they do not mind me speaking with them."

Tala snorted. "With a light and open-minded spirit like yourself, why would they mind?"

… … … … …

The American team soon settled into their rooms. They unpacked their belongings, each turning their room to the way they want. Night fell quickly and each one of them got ready for bed as it grew late and they have a big day of training tomorrow.

"Damn it, Emily!" Eddy pounded on the bathroom door. "What's taking so long? It's not like you have any make-up to remove or something."

"Maybe she does," Steve muttered.

"Damn, how ugly would she be in that case?" Rick said, causing the others to snigger.

"I heard that," Emily snarled as she opened the door. "and for your information, I don't need make-up."

With that said, Emily stuck her nose in the air and strutted off. The guys rolled their eyes, then raced to see who could get in the bathroom first.

While this was going on, Michael sat on the edge of his bed, in his night clothes, looking wearily around the room. That glaring sensation has not left him, although some rooms the feeling was stronger than in others, but it was still there. It felt as though someone was watching his every move.

Shaking his head, Michael told himself that he was just being paranoid, and that his mind was playing tricks on him, coming up with reason as to why he hates this place.

Standing up, he walked over to the dressing table and picked up a hair brush, running it carefully through his hair. He put the brush down, but then he suddenly felt something pull violently at his hair. He whipped around, expecting to see one of his teammates there, but there was no one.

"Hey, Mike, you all right?" Max asked from the doorway.

"Um, yeah," Michael replied, sounding a little distant. "Just had a knot in my hair, that's all."

"I don't know how you put up with having long hair," Max shook his head. "Tyson has long hair, but he wears it out, under his cap. Still, it's not as long as Ray's, but he keeps his in a bind, less knots that way, he tells me," he placed his finger on his chin in thought. "I've heard from Ray that Kai, too, is letting his hair grow out. He says that it's much longer than his now."

Michael tried to imagine Kai with long hair. How would be keep it? Would he leave it out, keep it in a bind, or a braid?

Max chuckled as he continued. "Ray also tells me that he had to teach Kai to keep it in a bind. He was leaving it in a low ponytail, but decided it would be better to keep it in a bind like his. And of course, Kai being Kai, he added a few alterations to it. He keeps his hair in a red bind with blue criss-crossing over it, and a gold ring at the end."

"That would be interesting," Michael muttered, still trying to imagine the blading enigma with long hair.

"Yeah," Max agreed. "Can't wait to see it," he suddenly yawn. "Oh, well, better go to bed. Night Michael."

"Night Max."

A few moments later everyone else also turned in, each crawling into bed, snuggling under the blankets, immediately drifting off the sleep.

Despite being old and large, the house was eerily silent. Not a sound was heard as it approached 11.30 pm.

In his bed, Max muttered something about sugarcoated candy canes, when a loud thud was heard. He snorted, but did not wake completely. The noise happened again, louder that last time, but this time, it woke Max up from his dreams. Sleepily, he looked around his room, one eye half closed.

Thud.

It happen again. Startled, Max sat up in bed, leaning over to the side and picked up his flash light. They were all given one, in case any of them needed to use the bathroom or get a drink of water during the night. It was better to carry a torch, than to turn on all the lights. Also saves stumbling around in the dark.

Thud. Thud.

With a small click, Max turned his flashlight on, turning the beam in the direction of his wardrobe. He waited for a few seconds. He was going to turn his flashlight off when the loud, wall shaking thuds returned, stronger than last time.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Growing confused and scared by each passing second, Max turned his flashlight to the wardrobe again. As he did a thick black shadow moved quickly through the beam, to the other side of the room.

Frightened, Max ducked under the sheets as the thuds continued. He held his head in his hands, covering his ears. He was so frighten that he did not have the courage to yell, in fear that whoever, whatever was doing this would turn it's attention to him.

Suddenly, and quite violently, the sheets on his bed was ripped off and thrown across the room by an unseen force.

With his hear beating a thousand miles per minute, Max leapt out of bed and scrambled across the room and out the bedroom door. He leaned against the door, clutching the torch to his chest, his breathing erratic. He glanced up and down the hallway, finding it silent and empty.

Had no one else heard the loud noises?

Pulling together what little courage he had left, Max opened the door to his room and peeked his head in. There on his bed was his sheets, not on the floor. Swallowing thickly, Max stepped back inside, flicked his light on and glanced around the room. Nothing was out of place, even his bed sheets looked like nothing drastic happened to them.

Chuckling nervously to himself, Max placed a hand on his forehead. "I must be loosing my mind."

Slowly he moved to slip back into bed, his heart still thudding loudly in his chest. He glanced around the room one more time, pulled the blankets up to his chin and laid down, rolling to his side, his hand still grasping the torch. He closed his eyes and willed himself to go to sleep.

Sleep was returning when-

Thud!

Max snapped his eyes open but did not move. He gripped at the sheets with one hand, while the other gripped the flashlight painfully.

The thudding continued, each growing louder than the last.

Max squeezed his eyes shut and hid his head under the pillow. A moment later the blankets were ripped from his bed once again. Curling himself into a tight ball, Max refused to raise his head, in fear that he'll see something he'd rather do without.

Then suddenly, everything stopped. An eerily silence filled the room. An uncomfortable silence.

Even if the noises had stop, Max refused to lift his head and look around. He stayed curled up in a tight ball, praying that morning would come soon and he fell into an exhausted, fitful sleep.

Still, morning simply didn't come quick enough for Max.

* * *

I'm sorry, I've kinda got a fetish at the moment with Kai having long hair pulled into a bind. It's probably just a phase. Any who, how was my first haunting scene? Scary enough?

An uke Kai with long hair, precise and delicate speech, who is also a psychic (Squeals and glomps).

Next chapter: Morning has finally come, but will anyone believe Max when he tells his story?

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: I would like to thank Curtis Zidane Ziraa, lioku, NKingy, Artemis KF, SilverKaya, Lavinia J. Roberts, NiennaAngel, Sasuke chica and Helltenshi who all took the time to review. Thank you.

* * *

Skeptical silence filled the dinning room as Max finished his story of the events that happened last night. He waited on baited breathe to what their reactions might be.

Rick snorted. "Sounds more like a nightmare, than anything else."

"But…"

"Yeah, I mean, come on," Eddy said. "What? You think we have ghost or something?"

"Oh, please," Emily gave an undignified snort. "Ghosts aren't real. They're just an figment of your imagination."

"You were just tired. Maxie," Judy soothed. "Your mind was playing tricks on you, that's all."

"But, mum…!" Max tried to protest.

"Give it a rest, Max," Steve said. "You said there was loud bangs coming from your room right?"

"Yeah, it sounded like something was going to break through the wall!"

"If that's true, then why didn't anyone else hear it, hmm?" Steve concluded.

Max remained silent. Why didn't anyone else hear the noises? Maybe his mind was just playing tricks on him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Max sighed in surrender. "It probably was just a nightmare. Felt so real though."

The conversation was suddenly turned to dreams as Judy and Emily tried to come up with scientific explanations for why people dream. Some say that it's our subconscious giving us information to better ourselves, while others say that it's just our minds ridding itself of useless and dated information.

During the entire conversation, Michael stayed silent, usually he too would throw his two cents in, but he opted to remain silent. In truth, he also heard noises last night, but they weren't loud bangs that Max had heard, they sounded like heavy, angry footsteps.

After breakfast, everyone had ventured back to their rooms to get ready for a day of training. When it comes to the PPB they don't waste any time.

Michael quickly got changed into his normal gear, then sat at the foot of his bed and pulled out a blank hardcover note book. He placed a date at the top right hand corner than proceeded to write what happened that night and recounted the story Max told at breakfast.

Usually, Michael likes to pride himself for being levelheaded and rational, but this house was something else. Something he knows science can't explain. Something he doesn't think anyone can explain.

He wrote as quickly as he could, so not to be late for training. He's not in the mood to get an earful for Judy today. When he was done, he closed the book and placed it in his backpack. He carries that bag everywhere, and he feels better knowing that unless one of his teammates mug him, they won't stumble across the book. If they did he'll never hear the end of it.

Swinging his bag over his shoulder, Michael exit the room and raced downstairs, relieved that he was getting away from the house.

"Is everyone ready?" Judy asked.

"Emily isn't here yet," Steve replied.

"She must be busy putting her face on," Rick smirked.

"Enough," Judy scolded. "Stop picking on Emily."

"Yes, Ma'am."

A few moments later Emily came down the stairs.

"Sorry it took so long, Judy," Emily apologized. "I couldn't find my things. I could've sworn I placed them in the cupboard, but I found them in my bag."

"Your mind plays tricks on you when you're tired," Judy said. "Anyway, everyone ready to go now?"

The American team nodded and they piled out of the house, much to Michael's relief and into the minivan.

Michael's relief didn't last long, however. Even as they pulled out of the driveway, he still could feel those eyes of malice bore into him.

… … … … …

"If I have to deal with another house that has bad wiring haunting the place, I'll hurl," Bryan muttered as he walked wearily into the large lounge room in one of Kai's mansions he, along with the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys, were staying in.

Spencer followed behind his platinum hair teammate. "Hardly worth getting out of bed for, isn't it?"

"The only reason we're even checking out these places is because we haven't got anything better to do," Bryan muttered as he plonked himself down in one of the oversize chairs.

"I suppose since we've been doing this for so long, that we've upped our expectations," Spencer said.

Bryan remained silent for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Remember how we use to jump as every single noise and immediately jump to the conclusion that it was supernatural?"

Spencer smirked. "Yeah, I remember. And we managed to catch every single noise."

"But we got nothing this time," Bryan muttered. "And you didn't pick anything up on the motion detector either."

"You don't think our equipment was faulty, do you?" Spencer frowned. "I mean it is getting pretty old."

"Yeah," Bryan agreed. "I think it's time that we upgraded, right?"

"Right, and what cases we get in the meantime will have to wait until we've finished upgrading."

… … … … …

After a reasonable day of light training, the young American team and their coach, made their way home, around 5 o'clock that afternoon. Everyone went their separate ways, taking a little time to themselves before they have dinner. None of them are in any particular mood to cook, so they're having take out. They'll either get it delivered, or go out and get it themselves, they haven't got that far yet.

Slowly and reluctantly, Michael wondered up to his room. He opened the door, peered in and then stepped inside. He opted to leave the door open ajar. His room was at the end of the hallway anyway, it's not like anyone will wonder by and take a peek in.

Rifling through his bag, Michael pulled out the note book again, and jotted down what Emily said about her things being in a different place than she could remember. Judy kept telling everyone that they were just tired, but he doesn't buy it. They've all been tired before, some on the brink of exhaustion, but none of them had encountered anything like this before. And it isn't because they're in some strange place. They've travel all over the place, staying at some new and some downright dodgy hotels.

"Hey Michael!" Came Eddy's voice from down the hall. "You're needed downstairs!"

To argue with the others about what they should have to eat no doubt.

"Coming!" Michael called back.

He slipped off the bed and placed the now dubbed 'Paranormal journal' back into his bag. As he did so, his fingers moved over something cold and hard. Startled, Michael riffed his hand out of the bag and peeked inside. There at the bottom of his bag was a silver cross.

"I forgot I had that," he muttered to himself, trying to get his heart rate back to normal.

He picked up the cross and looked at it as it laid in the palm of his hand.

"Hurry up, Michael!" It was Eddy again.

"All right, I'm coming!" Michael yelled back. "Sheesh."

He stood and place the cross on the bedside table, reminding himself to place it somewhere safe later as he exit the room.

… … … … …

After much discussion, the All stars settled on pizza. It was quite and easy to clean up after. They watched TV for a couple of hours then decided they should turn in. Others more reluctant. Max crept into his room, feeling slightly nervous, but kept telling himself that what happened last night was just a bad dream. Nothing in this house can hurt them, right?

Right?

Yawning softly, Max changed into his orange night clothes and crawled into bed, nuzzling his cheek into the pillow. He peeked open one of his eyes, then closed it again when he was satisfied to see his torch sitting on the bedside table.

He was hoping that nothing happens tonight.

Soon the house turned quiet as one by one the occupants fell asleep.

But, as if something was waiting for everyone to fall asleep the noises begin again. This time, sounding like someone was taking a sledgehammer to the walls and to the ceiling.

Max sat up startled, but he wasn't the only one. Eddy, also sat straight up in his bed, staring up confused at the ceiling. He shrugged, figuring that there was some wild animal in the ceiling and sunk back into bed. But a moment later he sat up again when he heard a noise that sounded like wood splintering.

That doesn't sound like a wild animal. Not that he has heard before anyway.

The noises continued, and all Eddy could do was lay still in bed, hoping that he doesn't draw any attention to himself. He suddenly remembered what Max told them all at breakfast. They all scoffed at him and said it was a nightmare.

This might be a nightmare, but, one has to be asleep for it to be a nightmare. And Eddy was pretty sure he ain't dreaming.

* * *

Not a very scary chapter, I know. You see I finished it this morning after spending nearly all night watching the intros of old cartoons I use to watch. Ah, I'm getting old. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter anyway. Next chappy should be better. Also, I was suddenly hit by inspiration so I'm doing a sequel for 'Golden Opportunity' some time soon.

Next chapter: Judy still doesn't believe the silly little ghost stories.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews: Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Love hearing from all of you!

Chapter 4:

* * *

"Did anyone hear noises coming from the ceiling last night?" Eddy asked at breakfast the next morning.

Silence filled the room as Max dropped his spoon into his cereal.

"You heard it too?" He asked. "Ones that sound like a sledgehammer was going to come through the ceiling?"

"Yeah, man," Eddy nodded.

"I didn't hear any noises coming from the ceiling," Steve muttered. "But I did hear you guys walk up and down the hall."

Max and Eddy blinked.

"That wasn't me," Eddy said.

"It wasn't me either," Max replied. "I didn't leave my room."

"Well, someone did," Steve said. "I heard footsteps walking up and down the hall."

"All right, that's enough," Judy suddenly snapped. "You lot are just letting your imagine get away from you. I don't know what you are planning, but there is nothing you can do. We're stuck in this house until your training has been completed. So get your act together and stop making it so difficult."

Silence filled the room as Judy abruptly stood to her feet and left the room in a huff.

"But, we're not making it up, mum," Max whispered.

"Yeah, right," Emily also snapped. "And this place really is haunted."

Then, she too, climbed to her feet and left the room in a huff. The guys watched her leave and turn to face each other.

"Ok, what the hell was that all about?" Rick asked.

"It's only the second day in this house and we've already made Judy snap," Eddy shook his head.

"I've never seen her act this way before," Max muttered sadly. "Do you think something happened?"

"She's just having a bad day," Michael said, speaking for the first time that morning. "We should stay out of their way for today, and lets not mention anything about the noises you heard last night."

Everyone nodded and quickly finished their breakfast. They went their different ways, either going into the lounge room to watch TV or back to their bedrooms to have some privacy.

That's just what Michael did. He walked back into his room and pulled out his journal again. He jumped onto his bed and was about to open the book when he glanced at the bedside table, expecting to see the cross there, but it wasn't.

Blinking, he crawled off the bed and wandered over to the small night stand. He opened all the draws, wondering to himself if he placed it inside one of them. But they were all empty. He glanced around the room, wondering where the silver cross could be.

Suddenly his eyes widen. One the opposite wall in the room was his cross, but it was imbedded in the wall, the chain broken on the floor. The cross itself was unharmed, but the chain was beyond repair.

Michael placed his hand over his mouth to smother a gasp. He took a step closer, but paused. He remember that in his bag was a digital camera. He quickly pulled it out and took a picture. After he took a couple more pictures, he moved forward to remove it. He glanced down at the chain and smothered another gasp.

The broken pieces of the chain littered the floor, but what scares him the most was that they were arrange to spell the word 'Out'.

Getting over his shock somewhat, he took a picture of that as well. Swallowing thickly, he set about removing the cross from the wall. But after a few attempts, he found that he couldn't even budge it, let alone remove it.

There was a knock at his door. "Hey, Michael, you in here?"

"Yeah?" Michael stuttered, failing miserably in hiding his shock and fear.

A moment later, Rick opened the door and took a step inside. He looked confused with a hint of concern. His eyes widen a fraction when he noticed how pale Michael was looking and he could have sworn he was trembling.

"What…?" He asked.

"There's something wrong with this house, Rick," Michael said. "Look."

Rick walked across the room to look at what Michael was pointing at. "A cross in the wall?"

"Look down."

Rick continued to look confuse, but look at the floor never the less. His eyes widen a fraction when his gaze fell in the shattered silver chain and the word 'Out'.

"I didn't do it," Michael said, fear abundant in his voice. "I swear I didn't do it."

Rick removed his gaze from the shattered chain to look at the younger teen in front of him. Michael has been known to pull an odd prank here and there, but right now the teen wasn't joking. He was pale and trembling, and looked about ready to burst into tears.

"It's ok," Rick said softly. "I know you didn't."

Michael instantly looked relieved. "There's something wrong with this house, Rick."

Rick nodded as he lifted up his hand to pull the cross out. He tugged at it, but it was stuck hard. Any doubt that Michael wasn't behind this just went fluttering out the window. There was no way he could have taken this cross the embedded it this far into the wall without breaking it.

There was no way any man could have done this either. Just what the hell is going on in this house?

After much effort, Rick finally managed to pull the cross from the wall. He looked at it, then turned his gaze to Michael, handing it back to him.

"I think it's best that we keep this to ourselves," Rick said.

Michael nodded as he grasped the cross in his hands. "I got some pictures of it," he stuttered.

Rick nodded. "If you find anything, hear anything or see, come and tell me, all right?"

… … … … …

Michael spent the rest of the day practically glued to Rick's side, but not once did the American badboy complain. The incident involving the cross startles him more than he likes to admit. And seeing the scared expression on Michael tells him that other things have also happened. Since the dyed blond had stepped into the house, he has grown quite and withdrawn, almost frighten by everything in this house.

To make things worst the hostile aura around both Judy and Emily has not lifted at all. It was almost like they've become totally different people. Someone violent and angry.

They were left to get their own lunches and dinner, and around 9 o'clock that night were ordered to go to bed. The guys shared a look and reluctantly made their way upstairs. As Michael made his way to his room, Rick stopped him and reminded him about what he had said earlier. Michael nodded and offered a tiny forced smile and continued on his way.

The house grew quiet as the lights went off, one by one, signaling that everyone had gone to bed.

Rick laid in his bed, on his back, with his arms folded behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling, sleep seemed like a far away distant land. He stayed completely still for what seemed like for hours.

From the corner of his eyes he though he saw something dart across the room, towards the door. He rolled his head to the side, narrowing his eyes at the door. He moved until he was resting on his elbows and looked around. He slipped quietly out of bed and made his way over to the door. He opened it and looked up and down the hall.

At the end of the hall, he saw a thick black shadow, that seemed to be floating. It suddenly moved at amazing speed into a room.

Into Michael's room.

Not believing what he just saw, Rick moved quickly down the hall, making his way to Michael's room. He got the feeling that something was going to happen.

Silently, Rick opened the door to Michael's room, stepping inside, his eyes darting around, looking for anything suspicious.

Michael rolled his head, and blinked startled up at Rick. "Rick?" He whispered.

"Yeah, it's just me," Rick said. "Just thought I saw something."

Michael was about to sit up straight when the bed he was laying on shook. Both Rick and Michael froze. They stayed silent, but made eye contact. Suddenly the bed shook violently again, causing Michael to yelp in pain.

Rick grabbed Michael by the arm and pulled him off the bed, moving quicker than he has ever before. He pulled the shaking and gasping teen into his chest.

"Something just hit me," Michael said between gasps of breath.

It was then that Rick realized that he was winded. Keeping the teen in his arms, he moved them both out of the room and into the hall, vaguely realizing that the bed was still shaking.

"Something just punched me," Michael gasped out as Rick rubbed his back. "A fist just came through the mattress."

Rick said nothing as he pulled the frighten teen into his arms, holding him protectively. He kept thinking back to what the other guys have said, the noises, things being moved.

It's time for them to face facts. This place it haunted. But, what just happened here tonight, in Michael's room, was no mere act of a poltergeist, nor of a human spirit. There was something else in this house. And it's not afraid to use violence.

How can they protect themselves against something like that?

They can't. And that's what is truly terrifying.

* * *

Things are getting more interesting, ne? The part about the cross wasn't in the show, I just made it up, just to make things more interesting.

Next chapter: Kai is in America.

Read and review, please.


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews: Big andwonderful thanks to Curtis Zidane Ziraa, lioku, Silverkaya, Lavinia J Roberts, Nkingy, sasukechica, Kuro Shinzui and Kris the ninja pirate.

Chapter 5:

* * *

A month has passed and with each day and night that passes, more stories of nightly noises, thunderous footsteps or of things being thrown across the room would emerge. 

None of which Judy Tate believed.

"You all just have overactive imaginations," she would scold. "Stop being so foolish and grow up."

The days in the house were growing difficult, and the nights were just unbearable.

Max was scared to sleep in his own room by himself, but what other choice does he have? His mum won't believe him and it's not like he can just pack up and move out. Where would he go? He feels like crying sometimes.

Eddy and Steve have grown considerably quiet, not daring to make any jokes of the situation in fear that they may provoke whoever, or whatever was in this house. Wherever they went, they were constantly looking over their shoulders, expecting to find some horrible creature behind them. But much to the relief, they would see nothing. Although frustrated at the feeling of someone glaring at them, it was better than actually seeing anything.

Michael, it seems, to have suffered the worst of the ghostly activities. He would often see things from the corner of his eye. Have things thrown at him. He has even been attacked by some unseen force. He was often found in Rick's company, finding some sort of comfort with the older American. It seems that no matter where Michael went, something paranormal would happen to him, be it alone or with the company of his male teammates.

The guys have decided to stop telling Judy and Emily about what has been happening to them. After lights go out, they would sneak into one room and sleep together. They might be a little too old to be sneaking into each others rooms, but it was better than facing what this house has to offer them alone.

They know that something has to be done. But what? Judy won't believe them. Neither will Emily. Why? Isn't anything happening to them?

Maybe something has happen to them, but they refuse to admit anything. Either way, they're stuck in this house until Judy says that their training has been complete. How ever long that may be.

… … … … …

Kai stretched his arm over his head and yawned softly. He has always hated flying. The long trips make him so tired. He shook his head and placed his ear against his phone once again, listening to his red hair teammate speak.

"Yes, I've just landed in America, Tala," he yawned again. "I shall be back in a couple of days. Have you and the others gathered all the new equipment?… Yes? I'm glad… I'm sure that new case shan't take long, especially with the new equipment… No, Tala, you cannot kill Ian… For he does not deserve such a painful way to pass on. Even if you do take him from this world, I will still be able to contact him and he will invade your dreams, do you wish for that to happen?…I did not think so."

A car horn interrupted Kai for a moment.

"I must go now, my guide is here, I'll call later. Bye," Kai flicked his phone shut and grabbed his bag.

He walked over to a long, black limo. A tall elderly man stepped out ad opened the car door or Kai to enter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, young master Kai. I was sent here by the BBA to assure that you have a safe trip."

Kai bowed his head slightly in greeting and thanks. He stepped into the limo, and took a seat. The elderly man followed him inside, and then proceeded to tell him about the Indian burial grounds.

"How much of the soil have they disrupted during their digging?" Kai asked.

"They have unearthed three graves before they stopped working," The elderly man explained.

"I see," Kai frowned. "They will be quite upset as can be imagined. Hopefully, they will listen to reason."

After a half an hour drive, they reached the developing suburbs of a growing mining town. As soon as Kai stepped out of the limo, he sensed many unhappy individuals. He walked away from the limo to stand in the middle of the burial sight. The elderly man that had accompanied him, stayed with the workman, giving him room to work effectively.

_Why do you disrupt our sacred burial sight?_ Came a haunting voice, a voice only Kai can hear.

He kneels on the ground, his feet folded underneath him, as he lays his hands on his knees. "I mean you know harm or disrespect. I have been asked here to be a somewhat of a negotiator."

_There is nothing to negotiate._

"The people here do not mean any disrespect. They did not know that you have been laid here to rest many years before," Kai said, making sure to keep his aura free, light and positive. "But please, they wish to build a veterinary hospital here. They wish to build a haven for the sick and injured animals. Those of caring nature wish to help the creatures of this land."

Kai stayed silent for a moment, as he felt the presence of animal spirit guides surround him. "Please, I implore you, let them continue to build. I will personally see to it that your earthy remains with be removed with great care and well looked after."

_This sacred sight will only be used to help the creatures of this earth._

Kai nodded. "Yes, of course. The creatures of the earth will be most thankful for your kindness and generosity."

A soft breezed picked up, causing his hair to dance about playfully. Kai folded his hands over his heart and thanked the spirits for being so generous. He stood up and walked back towards the limo.

"Sir?" Asked the elderly gentleman.

"Construction can continue, but first, the earthy remains of these amazing people must be carefully removed and placed somewhere safe," Kai said. "And only those who genuinely care for the wellbeing of animals may work here. The animal guides will make sure of that."

"Understood sir, shall I organized the exhume?"

"Yes, please," Kai nodded. "In the meantime, I wish to speak more with these native Americans. They seem too kind, and I wish to know more about their culture."

… … … … …

Rick sat on the old couch in the lounge room. It was late and he couldn't sleep, even though he felt exhausted. The last month had been hell. After the third day training had all but disappeared, as Judy grew increasing frustrated and had all but stop talking to everyone. Even Emily had refused to leave her room. Michael is constantly suffering from all things paranormal, Max is prone of sudden bouts of crying, Eddy has all but forsaken sleep and Steve refused to left in a room by himself.

Before they entered this house, none of them believed in anything other than science, but Rick would like to see science explain what's happening here.

Rick was watching a rather thrilling episode of Americas most wanted when the TV clicked itself off. Thinking nothing of it, Rick clicked it back on.

A few moments later the TV turned off again. Annoyed, Rick leaned forward to turn it back on, but paused. In the reflection on the TV Rick saw three tall, male like individuals standing behind him, in the doorway, in a row. He whipped around, expecting to see three guys standing there, but saw nothing but empty space.

He turned back to the TV only to have it flick back on with nothing back static.

_Get out!_

A voice came through the TV, a voice so threatening, so frightening, that cause Rick to jump to his feet and flee the lounge room. He ran upstairs, only to stop halfway and look towards the lounge room again. The image of the three men standing behind him will forever be burned into his mind.

This place it haunted, but not by one ghost, but by three, and by something else. Something that isn't exactly human.

Enough was enough. Rick decided that they have to do something. They can't stay here any longer. They've all changed for the worst, especially Michael, the poor kid has been punched, doors open and close on him, had things thrown at him and scared out of his mind. They don't deserve this. They shouldn't have to take this.

But…

But what can they do? They can't very well grab Judy and Emily, shove them in the van and drive the hell away from this hell house. As tempting as that sounds, they can't loose their heads and do something totally insane.

But if they don't get out now, they will go insane. Talk about being between a rock and a hard place.

Talking of rock, Rock Bison can't help much since he, along with the rest of the American's bit beast are artificial. If only he had a sacred spirit, maybe then they could offer some protection.

That, or they would only anger the spirits here. And the last thing Rick wants to do is piss the spirits off more than they already are.

A sickly feeling swells in the pit of his stomach. The feeling of hopeless entrapment. They were being held hostage in a strange house, captive by several unseen foes, with no way out in sight.

Throwing one last glance at the lounge room, Rick ventured upstairs, into one of the bedrooms where the guys were all sleeping in. As he stepped inside the gentle sound of someone sniffling reached his ears. He followed the noise and noticed that it was coming from Michael.

"Michael?" Rick gently nudged the shorter teen.

Michael sat up, his hand covering his cheek. "It hurts," he whispered.

"What?" Rick asked. "What hurts?"

Slowly, Michael removed his hand from his cheek, biting back a sob.

There on his cheek was three scratch marks, no, claw marks, that start just before his ear, over his cheek and ends on his chin.

Rick felt his eyes widen and quickly pulled him into his arms, holding him close as sobs racked his now sickly thin frame. All he could do was hold him, even being in the same room as three others and a sacred turtle bit beast offered very little protection.

That's it. They have to get out now, before one of them dies.

* * *

Aw, poor Michael T.T 

Michael: O.o? What are you doing to me?

…I'm not through with you yet. Bwahahahahahahahaha!

Michael: (is scared)

Next chapter: Kai, meet the new fearful All stars.

Read and review, please.


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews: Thank you to lioku, SilverKaya, NKingy, Lavinia J. Roberts, NiennaAngel, kris the ninja pirate and Troublesome Aries who all took the time to review. Thanks again.

Also, Nkingy drew two pretty little piccies based off two of my oneshots 'Let me see' and 'The pink tutu'. The links are on my profile so please take a minute to have a little look see. You'll like them, I'm sure.

* * *

Walking through the somewhat busy morning streets of the expanding mining town, Kai lifted his arms over his head and stretched. He spent most of last night speaking with the spirits of native Americans and their spirit guides. Dranzer had enjoyed the meeting immensely, and Kai must admit, so did he.

It was refreshing to meet gentle beings that didn't crave money and power, even if they were dead, but that's besides the point.

With no destination in mind, Kai let himself drift along with the wind, letting it take him wherever it wants, shifting his shoulder bag from one shoulder to the other. He has no appointment for today, as the workers at the newly rediscovered ancient burial sight was busy carefully removing the earthy remains of those long since past.

The Indians were very kind letting the construction of the vet to continue.

A sudden twinge of a negative feeling interrupted Kai's train of thought. Alarmed, he turns his gaze at his surroundings and noticed that he was in a residential area. Had the wind spirits brought him here for a reason?

His gut instinct soon got the better of him, so he followed the foul stench of negative emotion and stopped in front of a long stone driveway that leads to an equally old, Mississippi style house. The house and surrounding area seemed to give off an evil aura.

Kai shivered as he wondered if anyone was living inside. If yes, how? How could they put up with all this negative feelings? Even though he wasn't standing in it, he could tell that there was nothing but malice being emitted from this house.

He shivered again, and managed to turn himself away. He wasn't scared, very little paranormal scares him, it was just the all this foul, negative emotions were physically making him sick. He began to walk back the way he came, wanting nothing more than to get away from this place.

"Kai?" Came a quiet, foreign voice.

Kai turned around and expected to see some small child who was lost, but instead he saw the once bubbly, but now pale and frighten, Max. "Max?"

Max let out a sob and threw himself into Kai's chest as he cried. Kai looked down at the teen in his arms, and then back to the rest of the blonde's male teammates. All of which looked like death warmed up, so to speak. They were pale and tired, and Michael looked anorexic. But what caught his eye first was the three marks on his cheek.

They were no ordinary scratches. Only one thing in this world and the next could have done that.

A demon.

Kai placed his hands on Max's shoulder's and pulled him back so he could have a proper look at him.

"What has happened. I sense much fear and hopelessness in your aura," Kai said as he totally disregarded the fact that Max or the others had no idea that he could see auras. "I also sense a dark presence. It's faint, but I do not like it."

He glanced over to the others, also sensing an evil force. "You all have it. You all have an evil entity following you," his eyes suddenly widen. "That house. Show me the place where you live."

"Kai?" Max blinked.

"Show me," Kai said again.

Max sniffed, but pointed down the street, at the house Kai was looking at moments before.

"What has this house done to you?" Kai asked, as he gently grabbed Max by the arms so he could look into his eyes.

"How did…?" Michael asked as he peered out from behind Rick, who as well wore a look of confusion on his face.

"That house. There is nothing but evil and malice," he let Max go and gaze almost painfully down the street he had just walked. "Pure, unadulterated hatred."

Michael blinked, then suddenly threw himself at Kai as well. "You have to help us," he pleaded as tears welled in his eyes. "We can't get away from it."

"Shh," Kai soothed the frighten teen. "I will help you, but you need to tell me everything. But before that, take me inside, I wish to know what we're dealing with. Whatever is in that house, won't hurt you while I'm here, yes?"

The frighten teens nodded, then proceeded to move towards the house. They trekked up the driveway, and immediately Kai's eyes narrowed in a protective way. Max grasped onto his arm and Michael grasped onto the other. It seems that Michael and Max had received the brunt of whatever happened in this place.

They all walked inside and Kai was almost immediately overcome with a force that was threatening. He opened a mind link with Dranzer who immediately pushed this force back.

"Are you all here by yourself?" Kai asked with a hint of a wheeze in his voice.

"No," Eddy shook his head. "Judy and Emily are here too, but…"

"But?" Kai encouraged him to continue.

"They don't think that there is anything wrong with the place, although they have been acting strangely," Steve finished.

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Get them down here," he said, his usually placid voice hard as steel.

"Why?"

"They are slowly being possessed by the spirits in this house," Kai explained. "Where are they? I need to release them before it's too late."

Immediately Max raced upstairs calling his mother, while Eddy and Steve went after Emily. Kai walked into the lounge room, opened his bag, and pulled out a silver cross. Rick and Michael followed, albeit reluctantly, as Michael clung to Rick, frighten.

"What are you going to do?" Michael asked.

"I must removed those spirits," Kai said. "They will continue to destroy them from the inside if I don't."

A moment later, Max appeared, pulling his struggling mother by the arm, as she was pulled into the room the remote on the small coffee table flew across the room, towards Kai. Without so much as blinking he caught the projectile in one hand then dropped it on the ground.

"I think it's time you came to grips of what's has been happening here, Judy," Kai said, his voice calm but threatening.

"There's nothing happening here," Judy snapped. Her voice was icy and her eyes were even more so.

Kai closed the distance between them and shoved the cross in her hands. She suddenly screamed, and grasped her head in her hands.

"Mum!" Max cried.

Kai placed his hands on Judy's blond head. "Expel them Judy," he said, his voice gentle towards Judy, but threatening towards the spirit who wished to do harm. "Tell him to leave you alone. Tell him that he's not welcome. Say it."

"Get out! Get out!" Judy screamed over and over again. "I want you out!"

Suddenly there was another scream upstairs. Shortly afterwards, Steve and Eddy reappeared, carrying a crying Emily.

"Dranzer, help them," Kai said, as he placed a hand on Emily's forehead and clutched her bitchip in the other. "Release them."

Suddenly, both Emily and Judy stopped screaming and fell to their knees. Their bodies shook from deep, gasping sobs.

"Mum?" Max whimpered, as he too also cried.

"Oh, Maxie," She wept and hugged her son closely. "I'm am so sorry."

Emily sat on the lounge chair, she grasped onto both Steve and Eddy as she cried. The two stayed close as they gave her the best comfort they could and telling her that she was going to be alright.

Rick and Michael stared at the scene in complete and utter shock. Michael continued to tremble as Rick held him protectively in his chest. Michael grasped at his shirt with his fingers and screwed his eyes shut. He could not believe this was happening.

"Get your things, we need to get out of here," Judy said.

"I'm afraid that will not help you." Kai said softly, sadness etched in his voice.

"Why not?" Judy asked, desperate. "We can't stay here."

Kai sighed. "I'm afraid you've stay here too long. Wherever it is that you go, this will only follow you. These beings have you in their sights set on you and won't let go until you all have been broken."

A shocked silence fell over the group.

"We're stuck here?" Max asked, his eyes frighten. "We can't get out?"

Kai dropped to his knees and knelt in front of Max. "I can help. There is a way to be free of this, but you all must stay strong, and listen to what I have to say, yes?"

The group nodded, and sat down, fearing that their legs can no longer keep them upright.

"You do not know this, but I, along with the Blitzkrieg boys, work with the BBA. We are paranormal and ghost investigators. I am a psychic and a spiritualistic medium. I communicate with spirits, that includes bit beasts," Kai explained to the frighten group as he chose to ignore the gasps of shock and surprise. "We have a lot of experience dealing with all sorts of scenarios. Including those that can be explained through science to those that cannot."

"You're going to help us?" Max asked eventually in a small voice.

"Yes," Kai nodded as he regarded the group with a comforting gaze. "We'll do everything we can."

Kai climbed to his feet and looked over at the others. "I need you all the stay strong for me. I know it will be hard, but know that the Blitzkrieg boys and I are helping you through this, you are not going through this alone, anymore."

The group nodded, determined to get through this. Kai smiled and pulled out his phone. He flicked it open and dialed that familiar number.

"Tala? It's me. Listen, you and the others must gather all the new equipment and board the next flight to America… Yes, we have a situation that needs immediate attention…" Kai paused when the house gave a loud, wood splintering noise. "It seems that my presence is not welcome here."

A book flew across the room, but Kai easily dodged it. He looked to be annoyed more so than startled.

"I assure you, Tala, this is not one of those Mickey mouse mission we've complained about before. This will be one for the record books."

* * *

The long awaited arrival of Kai. Finally, things are starting to look up for the All stars, but will it last? I won't say just yet. If you want a tiny hint, I'm not through with Michael just yet. (Insert evil diabolical laugh)

Anyway, please click on the links to the art, please. You'll make Nkingy very happy!

Next chapter: The Blitzkrieg boys arrive on the scene.

Read and review, please.


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews: Yay! Many thanks to NiennaAngel, lioku, Lavinia J Roberts, NKingy, SilverKaya, Troublesome Aries, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, Kris the ninja pirate and Kuro shinzui!

Chapter 7:

… … … … …

Kai was reluctant to leave the fragile American team, but felt it would be for the best, as his presence seems to be aggravating the spirits in the house even more. It was because of Dranzer, his sacred bit beast.

Even though Max too had a sacred bit beast, he does not have a psychic link with Draceil. The rest of the All stars too have bit beasts, but unlike they believe, their bit beast aren't artificial, they have personalities all their own, but they are powerless to protect their masters from whatever has a hold of them in this house for the same reason as Max.

With a few words of encouragement and advice, Kai was forced to leave the house, promising to return first thing in the morning.

After they watched Kai leave, and promise to return, the All stars decided that they are all going to sleep in the lounge room together from now until this thing has been solved. They also agreed that they are never to be in groups smaller than two.

Even though the floor was hard, the chairs uncomfortable, it was much better than sleeping alone in their rooms. Steve and Eddy had the two seater with Emily squeezing her way in the middle. Max shared the other two seater with his mother, while Rick sat in the oversize armchair with Michael practically sitting in his lap. No one commented though. They were all too frighten.

Judy and Emily decided to tell the guys what has been happening to them for the pass month, explaining that at the time, none of it seemed strange. Before he had left, Kai explained, that the reason why they didn't recognize that the house was haunted because the spirits that were slowly trying to possess them made them believe that everything that was happening, was completely normal, that's why they couldn't comprehend why the others were making such a fuss of things.

That night the noises continued as the All stars huddled in the lounge room, praying that day comes quickly.

… … … … …

It was just dawn when a large white van pulled up at the end of the driveway. Bryan popped his head out the window to get a proper look at the address.

"Yep, this is the place," Bryan said. Suddenly he was pushed aside by a smaller teammate.

"Hey, look, Kai's already here!" Ian said, as he pointed towards the house, a small cat jumping on his shoulder.

Kai had arrived at the house first thing that morning, and was waiting on the porch outside for the Blitzkrieg boys to arrive.

"Where did the cat come from, Ian?" Tala asked, as he drove the van up the driveway.

"I smuggled him in," Ian said, cheekily. "Cats have better senses than humans anyway."

"You know, what you just did is illegal, right?"

"Hehe, oops."

Tala rolled his eyes and stopped the van, just as the All stars come out to greet them. The Blitzkrieg boys took a minute to gape at them. They were nothing like the cocky bunch they were before. The Russians shared a look then got out of the car.

"I'm glad you could make here so quickly, on such short notice," Kai said, as he greeted his fellow Russians.

"The BBA arrange a flight for us when you said it was an emergency," Tala explained.

Suddenly behind, coming from the van they heard a hissing sound.

"Yama doesn't like this house," Ian said as he tried to coax the tiny cat out.

"Yama isn't the only one," Kai said and turned towards the house. "This place has nothing but malice in it's walls."

"What are we dealing with?" Bryan asked, as he opened the van and pulled out some digital cameras and night vision cameras.

"As of yet, I'm not entirely sure," Kai admitted. "Why do you not explain to the All stars here what you're planning while I have a better look at this house."

"You're going alone?" Michael asked.

"I'll be fine," Kai reassured him.

"Maybe I should come too," Michael said suddenly. "I can show you where all the things that have happened so far."

"Yes, that would be a good idea," Kai nodded. "Rick should probably come too."

"Right, while Kai, Michael and Rick are looking over the house, the rest of us will go into the kitchen so you can tell me what you've experienced and what we're going to do about it." Tala said.

"But first, here." Bryan said and handed everyone a camera. "Whenever you get the feeling that something is going to happen or you feel a presence, take a picture, even if there is nothing but air, something just might come up and we can assess what we're dealing with."

"Me and Ian will look around outside," Spencer said. "Kai had said that the grounds were also radiating malice, we might come across something. And we'll do some base line test while we're at it."

"Come one, lets go inside."

As the other All stars proceed to tell Tala and Bryan about the events that occurred in this house, Kai, Michael and Rick ventured upstairs. It was early morning and the house was quiet. A little too much so for the occupants.

"My room was at the end of the hall," Michael said as he pointed down the long, ominous hall.

Kai nodded and began his uneasy trek to the room. As he passed each room, he got the sensation, a playback if you will, of the events that had occurred there. He paused at the door that lead to once Judy's room.

"There is much frustration and anger coming from that room," Kai said. "Things were often placed somewhere only to be moved later on."

Rick and Michael shared a look. That is one of the things Judy described last night, when she had finally returned to her senses.

"What else happened?" Rick asked.

"Was or is there a dressing table in there?"

"Yes, why?"

"The draws," Kai said. "The draws would often open themselves and on rare occasions be violently ripped out and the contents thrown across the floor, yes?"

"Yeah," Michael nodded, startled.

"That exactly what Judy said last night." Rick was also startled.

"I won't inspect that room as of yet," Kai continued walking. "I will start at the end of the hall and work my way back."

As he walked past the other rooms he would muttered to himself something about noises or things being thrown. With each sentence that Rick and Michael heard they were startled. Kai was spot on each and every time.

It was at that moment that reality hit them. Kai was psychic, and he might just be able to help them.

Finally they reached their destination. Michael's old room.

Without hesitation, Kai stepped inside and searched the room with his eyes and mind, Dranzer doing the same thing, spiritually. She wants nothing to happen to her master.

"This room, the energy is strong in here," Kai said, as he edged his way around the room. He walked over to the bed, touched it only to pull his hand back abruptly. "Pain. I sense pain and fear."

Michael nervously licked his lips, waiting with baited breath if Kai will reveal the first time he was psychically attacked.

Kai closed his eyes, trying to describe the events that were playing in his minds eye. "Punching. Aggressive punching, through the mattress."

He opened his eyes and turned his attention to Michael, mentally asking if that happened to him.

Michael nodded. "Yeah, it true. It was the, what, third night here?" He turned to Rick who nodded. "Something punched me in the back, a fist came through the mattress."

"I saw something in my room move through the door and when I got up and looked out I saw a black shadow hanging around at the end of the hall," Rick said. "It suddenly moved, quicker than I've seen anything move before, through Michael's door. I followed it and woke Mike up, but a second or something later the bed shook, then again, I pulled him off the bed when he said 'It punched me'."

"The third night?" Kai inquired. "How long have you've been living in this place?"

"A month," Michael said quietly.

Kai's eyes widen. "You've been here a month? With all this going on?"

"There was nothing we could do," Rick defended. "We had nowhere else to go, and we couldn't leave until Judy gave us permission, but she wouldn't since she was under the influence of a ghost or something."

"Easy, Rick," Michael whispered. "He was only asking. Besides I'm surprised we lasted that long, too."

"This house is evil incarnate," Kai said suddenly. "I feel eyes. Eyes boring into me, like there was someone standing less than a few inches in front of me, wanting nothing more than me to be dead."

"That's exactly how I felt when I first came into this house," Michael said. "It's like you're not welcome here, but since you're here, you're not allowed to leave."

"Yes, that is what I am feeling as well," Kai muttered.

He continued to walk around the room, his fingers gently touching everything. He mentally saw and felt everything Michael had to go through while he was staying in this room.

"You have a journal, or something?" Kai asked, suddenly.

Michael blinked, then, "Oh, right, I forgot about that," he said. "It's in my bag, downstairs. For whatever reason, anything in my bag was left alone, while everything else was either moved or thrown at me."

Kai nodded, opening his mouth to say something else, when suddenly he gasped and stumbled backwards, as though something had just hit him. He saw a vision. A vision of a large pyramid, three souls, and on one side was these heavenly rays, while on the other had a terrible storm. A moment later, everything went black.

"Kai!"

… … … … …

Just an evil little cliffhanger, for a spooky little story. Enjoy! Oh, if anyone is interested I'm working on a new Miguel/Kai ficcie that will have a lemon in it. I'll probably have it up in a couple of days.

Next chapter: Night time investigation.

Read and review, please.


	8. Chapter 8

Reviews: BOO! Sorry, couldn't help myself. Anyway, thanks to Troublesome Aries, NiennaAngel, Mizuki Hikari, lioku, BluePhoenix01, NKingy, kris the ninja pirate and kuro shinzui!

… … … … …

Tala placed a moisten cloth on Kai's forehead and checked his pulse as he thought back to moments earlier. He was recording what the rest of the All stars had experienced in this house, each one of them describing with exact detail, when Michael came bursting into the kitchen, shaking, saying that Kai had collapsed. Immediately after that Rick followed with a limp Kai in his arms.

They had all gathered into the lounge room where Kai was gently deposited on the large sofa, his face contorted as if in pain.

Everyone was startled by these turn of events, the Blitzkrieg more so. Kai is a very powerful psychic. He can speak with human spirits, animals spirits and sacred spirits, and not once had he fainted during a investigation. True, investigations in the past, where small, hardly worth the effort, but Kai has been dealing with spirits his whole life.

All this little events tells him that they were dealing with something that was considered dead but was not human, not animal and not beast. So, what the hell are they dealing with?

"Hmm?" Murmured the young man on the sofa.

"Kai?" Tala said, placing his hands on the thin shoulders, prompting Kai to look at him.

Kai furrowed his brows as he gave a half moan, half painful mew. Slowly he blinked his eyes open and gazed dazedly up at the red hair Russian. "Tala?"

Tala helped Kai to sit up, slipping his arm behind his shoulders. "What did you see?"

"Three spirits. Anna. George. Mitchell. Sadness, longing, fear. They can't leave, it won't let them," Kai was trying to connect the dots, but was finding it difficult for his head was throbbing from fainting so suddenly. "Michael, Rick, are they all right?" he asked.

"We're fine," Michael said, kneeling on the floor next to the sofa. "But what about you, how do you feel?"

"I'll be fine. All I have is a headache, I'm sorry if I startled you," Kai said, trying to reassure those around him that he was fine.

However, the Blitzkrieg boys weren't convinced, but opted to stay quiet, deciding it would be best not to alarm any of the frighten Americans.

"Did I miss anything?" Kai asked, finally able to sit up without support.

"We were discussing what we should do," Spencer said. "We've decided that me and Bryan are staying here for the night to see if we can catch anything on camera or if we're able to communicate through such tools like table tipping or vocal requests."

"While they're doing that you, me and Ian are heading back to the motel and do some research. You gave three names, so, hopefully, we'll be able to find some sort of connection between them and the house," Tala said.

"Shouldn't I stay here?" Kai asked.

"And have you faint again?" Tala scowled. "I don't think so. You're going to the motel and get some rest, we'll come back first thing in the morning, when you're feeling better."

"But…" Kai started to protest, but felt a hand on his arm.

"We'll be ok," Michael said. "We don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Kai looked at Michael then let his eyes flitter over the claw marks on his cheek. He frowned. Both Tala and Michael was right. He needed rest if he wanted to help protect everyone in this house against the malice force that was so intent on causing harm.

"All right, I'll go back to the hotel," he sighed in surrender. "But, I'll be back first thing in the morning."

Instantly, Michael and the others looked slightly relieved and nodded. Grabbing his bag Kai was herded into the van after Spencer and Bryan got out the electronic equipment they're going to need for the night. They pulled out all the new equipment, asking which room should they investigate first. They decided that Michael's former room was their best bet since Kai was overwhelmed in that room, the others agreeing, saying that, that's where most of the phenomena was based.

Kai sat in the passenger seat as Tala climbed in the front behind the wheel and Ian jumped in the back. He wound down the window as Max looked at him frightened.

"Everything will be ok," Kai assured him as he gently patted him on the head. "We're close to sorting this all out for you, so be patient and stay strong, it'll all be over soon."

Max nodded and Kai motioned Michael to come over.

"I want you to be especially careful. You seemed to possess more spiritual energy then the others, so you are more acceptable to malice energies," he said, letting his fingers flitter over the claw marks on Michael's cheek. "Trust your instincts and use the camera that Bryan has given you whenever you feel something is wrong, take pictures at random if you must. Hopefully you'll catch something and I'll identify it."

Michael nodded and gave a small shaky smile. "I will."

Kai nodded in reply and glanced over Michael's shoulder. "You take good care of him, Rick."

Rick said nothing but gave a sharp nod.

"We'll be back in the morning ASAP," Tala said as he started the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

… … … … …

After setting up their equipment, lock-off night vision cameras, motion sensors, tape recordings, sensitive microphones and heat sensors, Spencer and Bryan made base in Michael's old room. The all stars are all down stairs, with digital cameras and night vision cameras.

A soft knock at the door was heard followed by; "It's me, me and Rick wondered if we could sit in on this?"

Bryan walked over to the door and opened it. "You sure you want to?"

"I don't think it'll be as bad as what we've already went through," Rick said, walking inside with Michael glued to his side, closing the door softly behind them.

"With my presence here, I might provoke a reaction out of whoever is doing this," Michael said, wrapping his arms around himself as he settled on the floor, between Spencer and Rick. Although, much larger than he, he feels safe between the two larger built bladers.

"What do you want to do first?" Bryan asked. "Table tipping or vocal response?"

Suddenly there was a loud thud from above them.

Bryan snorted. "Well, that answered my question."

Bryan and Spencer scrambled to get microphones out, handing Rick and Michael night vision cameras in case they get frighten while they're sitting in the dark. Spencer opened a laptop, getting ready to record anymore sounds that they might evoke tonight.

"How are we going to do this?" Rick asked in a whisper, moving his camera around.

"It's quite simple," Spencer said. "All we have to do is ask is there any body here. It might sound stupid to some, but that's you're best bet."

"Want me to go first?" Bryan asked and Spencer nodded. "Is there anyone in the room with us? If you can hear my voice make a noise so that we know that you're here."

Silenced followed then a soft bump was heard in the corner of the room. Immediately, they all turned their attention to that corner.

"Do you wish to communicate with us? If yes, could make that noise again?" Bryan continued.

There was silence again for a few seconds, then another soft bump was heard.

"That doesn't sound anything like the bumps we heard before," Michael whispered to Rick, who nodded in reply.

"What were those names Kai said earlier?" Bryan whispered. "George, Anna and…?"

"Mitchell," Michael whispered in reply. A moment later there was another soft bump.

"Your name is Mitchell?" Another thud so Bryan continued. "Listen Mitchell, we want to help you, but for that you need to help us. I'm going to ask some questions and I want you to try your hardest and make a noise, one for yes, two for no. Do you understand?"

Thud.

"Are you trapped here, Mitchell?"

Thud.

"Are you alone?"

Thud. Thud.

Spencer tapped a few keys on the laptop as Bryan continued to ask questions. All but Bryan remained quiet, carefully looking around with their night vision cameras, trying to catch anything as visual proof that someone was in the room with them.

Michael trained his camera to the bedroom doorway, doing so he caught a subtle shadow movement and sudden flash. Although startled, Michael managed to keep his camera in that one spot.

"Spencer," he whispered. "I think I caught something."

Spencer glanced up from his laptop. "What?"

"I'm not sure, it looked like an orb of light or something."

"Mitchell, can you see a light?" Bryan continued, oblivious about the conversation between Spencer and Michael.

Thud.

"Can you move towards the light?"

Thud. Thud.

"Is there something stopping you?"

Silence.

Everyone held there breathes, suddenly the temperature in the room fell dramatically. Spencer pulled out the temperature gauge, noting that the room temperature had dropped several degrees.

"Keep going, Bryan," Spencer whispered.

"Mitchell? Are you still with us, Mitchell?"

Suddenly, the thick blankets on the unused bed were violently ripped off and thrown across the floor, directly at them. Bryan, who was kneeling, not sitting on the floor, jumped up and grabbed the blankets before they could land on any of the electronic equipment. Startled, Michael grabbed onto Rick, who managed to keep his camera forward, recording the scene unfolding before all of them.

_GET OUT_

… … … … …

Another cliff hanger (Sticks tongue out) Like it?

Michael: (Pegs a baseball) What kind of question is that?

Owie, that hurt! (Huffs) That's it, now I'm going to make you really suffer.

Michael: O.O

Next chapter: The Blitzkrieg boys finally figure out what they're dealing with.

Read and review, please.


	9. Chapter 9

Reviews: The biggest and warmest thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Even those who didn't.

… … … … …

The intensity off the malice energies radiating off the Mississippi house, but now known as the Hell House, was almost overwhelming, so much so that Kai had to immediately open his link with Dranzer just so he could move up the driveway without passing out.

There on the front step sat Bryan, Spencer, Michael and Rick, all holding steaming cups of coffee in their hands. None of them looked like they had slept a wink last night.

As he climbed out of the van, Kai could sense fear, desperation and hopelessness in the auras of the two Americans. Both of which seemed thankful for his presence.

Tala let his eyes fall over the small group in front of him and frowned. "What the hell happened?" he asked, deciding that tact wasn't necessary at this point in time.

Bryan ran a wearily hand through his hair. "We had a hell of a night last night."

Then he and the others who had sat in on the investigation last night began to describe what they had encountered. Spencer took Tala inside to show him what they had managed to catch on camera, taking that time to cut out the moments of silences, adding together all paranormal events.

"Then the blanket was ripped off the bed and thrown at us, scaring the shit out of us at the same time," Bryan continued. "Then this voice, unlike any I've heard before, told us to get out."

"What did you do after that?" Kai asked, sitting between Bryan and Michael, Rick was leaning against the wall, staying suitably close to the dyed American.

"Well, I continued to try and communicate to whatever was in the room. I asked him if he was keeping the other spirits here, I received a loud thud in reply."

"It sounded like someone had taken a sledgehammer to the walls," Michael said, cradling his mug of black coffee in his hands.

"But that was nothing when I told him, it, whatever, that he should let them go," Bryan muttered.

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"It threw the bed at us," Rick answered. "So we got the hell out of there."

Kai's eyes widen. "Was anyone hurt during all this?"

"No, fortunately," Bryan said, standing up and stretching. "We gathered all our equipment and left. We thought it best not to provoke this being any further."

"The good thing about all this, that we caught it all on camera, recorded every noise and took plenty of pictures with the digital cameras," Spencer said as he and Tala rejoined them.

"How is everyone else fairing? Were they sitting in on the investigation as well?"

"No, they decided to sit this one out and stayed in the lounge room, although they did managed to take some pictures."

"Do you wish for me to inspect your findings?" Kai asked, rising to his feet.

"Whenever you're ready," Tala said.

"Now would be best," Kai said, walking inside, everyone else following.

He entered the kitchen, greeting the other members of the All stars along the way. He sat down in front of the laptop at the kitchen table, leaning to the side, giving Tala access to pull up the correct file. He sat in silence, jotting down notes on a blank piece of paper as the video of last nights investigation played out before him.

With each passing minute, Kai could feel dread settle in his chest. Watching this video made him realize that he had been right all along. This was no ordinary spirit. It could only be classified as one thing.

A demon.

A powerful one.

When the video stopped, Bryan handed him a handful of photos. Photos he had printed out that the others had taken during the course of the day and night. The photos showed what Kai already knew. There were three spirits trapped in this house, they weren't grounded, they were trapped.

Going through the photos quickly, Kai reached the last one and outwardly cursed.

The Blitzkrieg boys shared a look, then turned their gazes to Kai. It was not often that Kai curses, so they know that there was an ample reason for him to do so now.

"What?" Tala asked. "What is it?"

"I know what we're dealing with," Kai said, placing all the photos, except the one in his hand, down on the table. "It's a demon."

The room fell silent. The Russians shared a worried glance amongst themselves as the American team stared at Kai, shocked.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, very sure," Kai replied, lifting up the photo in his hand, showing it to the others. "It doesn't look like much, I know, but…"

The others gathered around the table, getting a better look at the photo. It was a picture of the darken doorway to one of the bedrooms, with a large white orb floating in the middle of it.

"That's a demon?" Eddy asked. "It looks like an orb of light or something."

"Like I stated before, it does not look like much, but I've been dealing with spirits my whole life," Kai said, placing the picture on the table. "This is the essence of a demon, Dranzer confirms it."

"What do we do now?" Max asked in a whisper.

"Since we know that we're dealing with a demon, we know that we can't cast it out, but, asking a priest to bless the house might work," Spencer said, gathering up all the evidence.

"Will it work?" Emily asked.

"What's the harm in trying?" Steve said.

Judy nodded. "I'll get in contact with the local priest immediately," she climbed to her feet and over to the phone.

As she spoke into the phone, the All stars wondered if and how this will work.

"This is what you should do," Bryan said. "Get a priest in here, let him bless the place and stay here for another week. I know the first thing you want to do is leave, but if the blessing works, nothing else should happen to you here."

"But why stay for another week?" Michael asked.

"So you can all be sure that this demon is finally gone and your free of him."

"Yes, thank you." Judy spoke into the phone, then hung up. "The priest will be here this afternoon."

"Good," Tala nodded, motioning for the others to start gathering the gear. "We're going to head back to the motel and sort through our data more extensively. We're going to see if we can find any information on the former owners or why this place was targeted."

"You're leaving?" Max asked, a edge of fear in his voice.

"Not at all," Kai reassured everyone. "I will stay here during the blessing. We are not leaving the country until we have sorted this thing out or until you all can finally rest at ease. Do not worry, we'll be a short drive away."

The All stars looked satisfied with the answer and nodded. They helped gathered the equipment, keeping the cameras they were given just in case they see something else. The Russians loaded up the van.

"Do you wish for me to call after the priest has blessed this house, or should I just catch a taxi?" Kai asked, as Tala climbed into the passenger seat, Bryan behind the wheel.

"Give us a call and one of us will pick you up," Tala said. "I wouldn't trust a cab." he muttered something and frown.

Kai looked confused while the other Russians sniggered to themselves. He shook his head, deciding that it would be best not knowing what the redhead had meant.

"See ya later, Kai!" Bryan called out as he reversed the van out of the driveway and drove down the street.

… … … … …

A few hours later the church priest arrives at the house, carrying with him a black carry bag. Judy greeted him at the front door, the teens staying in the lounge room. They remained quiet as the priest carried a cross and sprinkled holy water around the room as he spoke a powerful prayer.

As he wondered through the many rooms, Kai and Judy followed. Making sure to stay out of the way as the Priest continued with his quest.

As the priest ventured upstairs, Judy pulled Kai aside.

"How do we know if this works or not?" She asked.

"You will know, believe me," Kai said. "You'll all be able to sense a change in the atmosphere."

When the priest finished blessing the house, he went around again, placing crosses with our savior Jesus, in many of the rooms. Soon after that, any many thanks from the occupants, he was on his way.

The atmosphere in the house has changed and a sigh of relief erupted from the All stars.

"It's over now," Judy reassured them. "We can return to normal."

After this drastic event, the American team and the Russian team has formed close bonds. The All stars eternally grateful for the Blitzkrieg boys' help and comfort during this exceptionally difficult time. The Russian's promise to remain in America until the week is up, when they have to return back to their mother country, but promised to keep in touch.

After the blessing, the house had quieted down and they felt it safe to return to their rooms, having a peaceful night sleep for the first time since they stepped foot in this place.

But a few nights into the week, Michael woke up in the middle of the night, with the urge to draw, his mind filled with images that if he didn't get them down on paper, he'll never get rid of them.

Thinking nothing of it, he started to draw, believing that it was some sort of a side effect to the trauma he went through.

He drew quickly, taking all the mental images in his mind and placing them on paper. He drew a large tree and a figure of someone underneath it. But as he continued to draw, he found that he began to feel really emotional and began to cry.

He wanted to stop drawing, he wanted to put the pencil down and go back to bed, but he found that he couldn't stop drawing or crying. Suddenly a image of a young man entered his mind and he began to draw it. It was then that he realized that this was far from over.

Mitchell was in his head.

… … … … …

Another cliff hanger. Poor Michael, he's copping the brunt of everything, isn't he? Well, that's what you get for bugging me.

Michael: …I hate you.

Next chapter: Rick notices that Michael is acting strange. He rings Kai for advice and receives some shocking news.

Read and review, please.


	10. Chapter 10

Reviews: (Hands cookies out to; NiennaAngel, Mizuki hikari, NKingy, SilverKaya, Mina the Mischevious, Lavinia J. Roberts, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, kai-luver-666 and lioku)

… … … … …

A week has finally drawn to an end, the Blitzkrieg boys managed to gathered some information of the three names that Kai had given out early in the investigation.

George Lightfoot was the owner of the house and his wife's name was Anna, they had a son named Mitchell, but he was taken away from them when he was in his early teens. They had a family dispute, Anna and George were having marriage difficulties and wanted a divorce, but remained together for Mitchell.

Mitchell, however, believed that all the marriageable problems was his fault and committed suicide a few hours after a large family conflict. Anna and George blamed each other for their son's death, resulting in George beating his wife to death in a fit of rage, then committing suicide himself.

Rumors from those times suggested that George had dabbled in the satanic art, hoping to use this dark art to be rid of his wife once and for all. It is also said, that is why the house is haunted today. George was being punished for his crimes on earth, taking Mitchell and Anna with him.

Mitchell was said to be a skinny boy, with long hair and green eyes who was an amazing artist. He was a lonely boy, who wanted someone to be his friend. Often found sitting under a tree, any tree and draw whatever came to mind. Although a sweet boy at heart, his drawings were considered dark and unnerving.

Rick flicked through the typed booklet that the Russian team had sent them, filled with the copied documents of the house, old newspaper articles and the old will.

For whatever reason, whenever Rick came across Mitchell's name he would think of Michael, and he couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was because Michael seemed to speak about Mitchell a lot, but wouldn't practically say why. He had also started to draw. Now, Michael has never been an artist, but everyone brushed it off, believing that it was just a part of the recovery phase, since, out of all of them, Michael had taken the brunt of what this house had to offer.

Keeping their promise the Blitzkrieg boys had stayed in America for a week after the blessing, but now were back in Russia, giving them their word that they will continue to research the background of this house.

They've done an amazing job so far.

The All stars too are getting ready to leave this place. They found a hotel that will take them all, nearly on the other side of the country. They couldn't wait to get as far away as possible. Two sleeps left in this house, then they were free.

Rick lifted his large frame of the sofa he was sitting on, cracking the muscles in his neck and lifting his arms over his head until he heard a satisfied pop in his back. He grumbled something as he scratched the back of his neck.

It was getting late, and he went in search for Michael, wondering if he was still up. During this whole traumatic experience, he and Michael had grown close. Rick being overwhelmed with the urge to protect the younger teen, and Michael wanting someone who could protect him through everything.

He walked until he reached the study, turned art room area, watching as Michael continued to draw with his back to him.

"Michael?" Rick spoke. "Aren't you going to bed?"

"Later," Michael said, not turning from the picture, not even glancing over his shoulder. "I want to finish this."

Rick rose an eyebrow and let his eyes wander over the drawings that littered the floor. Some where paintings, some were water colored while others were sketches, he even managed to find some charcoal to draw with.

"But it's nearly midnight."

"I'll go to bed as soon as I'm finished, ok?" Michael said. "I promise."

Rick gave a frustrated sigh and threw his arms up in surrender. "Fine, I can't seem to talk you out of it. You better go to bed soon."

"Yeah, yeah," Michael absentmindedly waved his hand at him.

Rick turned to leave, throwing a glance over his shoulder and shook his head. He left and ventured towards his room, ambling upstairs, thinking the sooner they get out of here the better.

… … … … … …

The last day they'll have to spend in this house, ever, has finally arrived. Rick blinked open his eyes and gazed up at the cracked ceiling above him. He gave an undignified snort and rolled out of bed. After scratching around and a few curses, Rick stumbled out of his room, into the hall.

He looked down the hall, looking towards Michael's room. He narrowed his eyes, wondering if Michael actually went to bed last night. He didn't hear him.

He shrugged and ventured downstairs, into the kitchen, noting that Judy was already up and sipping on her hot coffee.

"Good morning, Rick." Judy greeted. "Ready to move tomorrow?"

"I've been ready for the past month," Rick muttered, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"It ends tomorrow," Judy said, a feeling of relief edged in her voice.

"Is Michael up yet?" Rick asked, after taking a large swig of black coffee.

"He was up before me," Judy replied. "He's still painting. He seems to be doing that a lot lately."

"Eh?" Rick muttered. "Painting again?"

Rick polished off his coffee, left the kitchen, and headed to the art room. He walked in behind Michael, noting that even more pictures littered the room. Most of which are dark and symbolic.

"Michael?"

"What?" Michael murmured.

"Did you go to bed last night?" Rick frowned when he got silence as a response. "Michael…"

"I had to get these down," Michael sniffled slightly.

Rick's frowns deepened. "Are you crying?"

"N…, no."

"Michael…"

"Leave me alone, please," Michael muttered and continued to draw.

Rick lifted his hand to place it gently on his shoulder, but decided against. He could feel this sense of hopelessness surrounding Michael. A feeling of distress that seemed inconsolable. He sent Michael one last glance before leaving the room.

He headed into the lounge room, eyeing off the documents that the Blitzkrieg boys sent them. He picked them up and flipped through the pages, looking for something. And there it was, a small white card wedged between a few pages.

It had Kai's mobile phone number written in perfect, precise handwriting and a small note across the bottom. It said that they could ring this number at anytime, anywhere.

Rick picked up the card, his finger flicking across the edge. He tapped it against his chin in thought. It wouldn't hurt to ask a question or two, would it?

He nodded sharply, walked over to the phone and quickly dialed the number. He waited as patiently as he could has he heard the phone ring. A moment later there was a click and a voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kai, it's me," Rick said into the phone, leaning his back against the wall.

"Oh, Rick, how is everything?"

"All right, I guess. We're moving out tomorrow."

"So nothing out of the ordinary has occurred?"

"Not, really," Rick sighed. "I just rang to ask you a question."

"Yes, what is it?"

"It's about Michael. You see a few days after the blessing he has taken up drawing. He even spent all of last night drawing pictures," Rick said. "Is that normal? Like in part of the healing process or something."

There was a pause. "The pictures, what are they like?"

"Well, they're pretty dark, most of which have this large dead tree in the middle of it," Rick paused for a moment, trying to find the words to describe the pictures. "He also keeps mentioning Mitchell."

"And Michael?" Kai asked, his voice almost urgent. "Any changes?"

"Well, today, as he was sketching, I think he was crying," Rick answered.

"You have got to stop him!" Kai half cried into the phone. "Stop him from drawing."

"What?" Rick was startled, he has never heard Kai sounding so desperate. "Why, what is it?"

"It's Mitchell, he's in Michael's head," Kai replied. "You've got him to stop drawing immediately. He must cast Mitchell out before he is taken over completely. Stop him, stop him before it's too late."

Rick swallowed thickly. "What should I do?"

"You've got to help him, pull him away. Make him look directly at you and tell him to tell Mitchell to get out, tell him to make a stand," Kai said. "You've got to stop this now, before it's too late. Look hang up and call me back after you managed to pull Michael away. If you don't ring back this afternoon the Blitzkrieg boys and I will be on the next flight to America, ok?"

"Right," Rick subconsciously nodded, even though Kai wasn't able to see it.

"Hurry, Rick," Was the last thing Rick heard before he dropped the phone and ran towards the art room.

Towards Michael.

… … … … …

Oh, I'm not through with them yet (insert evil chuckle). Should I stop with all these mean cliffhangers? But if I didn't stop it here this chapter probably would never end.

Michael: Why is it always me?

Because… you're so cute.

Michael: -.-;

Next chapter: Will Rick be able to help Michael cast Mitchell out from within him?

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Reviews: Thanks to NiennaAngel, chinechilla, Silverkaya, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, Mizuki hikair, Nkingy and kai-luver-666!

… … … … …

Michael continued to let the piece of charcoal in his fingers move about the paper as if it had a mind of it's own. Tears poured down his cheeks, and no matter how hard he tried the tears wouldn't stop.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Michael felt that these weren't his tears at all, they were Mitchell's.

Fear, longing, sadness. They were Mitchell's emotions.

Michael wanted the tears to stop, he wanted the emotions to leave him, but he was helpless. He couldn't do anything to stop these tears, emotions and images. He wasn't strong enough.

"Michael!"

Suddenly, Michael felt a strong hand on his arm and he was abruptly pulled away from the artist palette. He was pulled to the middle of the room, looking straight into Rick's eyes.

"You've got to stop drawing," he demanded more so than stated.

"I can't," Michael whispered, his eyes looking at the floor.

Rick grabbed Michael by the arms and forced him to look directly at him. "Cast him out, Michael."

"I can't," Michael sobbed. "I can't!"

"Michael."

"No, he won't leave, I can't…" he was getting hysterical now.

"Look at me," Rick said firmly. "Look at me," he shook Michael softly but firmly. "Michael."

"Stop it, get out!" Michael cried, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Rick pulled Michael up against his chest, one arm snaking around his back, while the other took a hold of his chin, making certain that Michael was looking directly at him.

"I can't do it," Michael said. "I can't deal with this."

"Tell him to go, Michael. Mitchell isn't welcomed here, tell him to leave."

"Mitchell, leave me alone!" Michael cried, screwing his eyes shut, trying in vain to stop anymore tears. "He,… he won't leave."

"He will, I won't let him harm you anymore."

"Rick, help me," he cried.

Rick pressed Michael against him, the hand on his chin, slipping to the back of his head, fingers entwining in his hair. Then he pulled Michael towards him, pressing their lips together in a show of reassurance, comfort and desperation. Michael's eyes widen for a moment, then his eyes slipped shut and fell further into Rick's chest.

Rick broke the kiss and cradled Michael against him, Michael burying his face in the crook of his neck. "Cast him out, Michael."

Suddenly Michael goes limp in his arms and lets out a shuddering gasp. "He's gone," he whispered. "He's gone."

With his arms still around him, Rick lead Michael out of the room, into the hallway, just out of the art room. He was slightly grateful that no one else had heard the commotion.

"Rick…"Michael whispered, sounding exhausted, leaning back slightly to look up at Rick again.

Rick placed a hand on his neck again and pressed their lips together, softer than before. Michael grasped onto Rick's hard frame, clinging for dear life, finding great comfort in the kiss.

"Rick…" he whispered again after the kiss was broken. "I don't want to deal with this anymore."

"We'll get through this," Rick said firmly, pressing Michael up against his chest, running his fingers through his hair. "Everything is going to be ok."

Suddenly, a startled scream was heard coming from the lounge room. Hand-in-hand, Rick and Michael ran towards the lounge room, finding Emily and Eddy already in there. Emily pointed in the corner of the room, where a large bookcase stands.

"It moved," Emily cried.

The other members of the all stars entered the lounge room as well, just in time to have a book thrown at them. Soon after more books were ripped off the shelves and thrown across the room. The book case began to sway dangerous as the group took cover behind the sofa, Emily clinging to Eddy and Steve, Max huddled with his mum, and Rick held Michael protectively in his arms.

The loud, wall shaking thuds returned, but they seemed louder than before. It was as if the demon had returned, far more angry than before.

The team stayed huddled behind the lounge as things were thrown violently across the room and all around them. The noise continued for what seemed like hours, when mercifully, everything returned to silence.

Judy hugged Max close as he cried softly against her. She let her eyes fall over the rest, noting they were all pale and shivering in fright. They all turned to her, desperate and very fearful.

"It's ok," she whispered. "We'll get through this. We are going to get rid of this demon once and for all."

She look around at her team, taking in turn to hold each one of their gazes. She was the adult, she was responsible for their well beings.

"Enough is enough," she said firmly. "This ends now."

… … … … …

Kai sat cross legged in the middle of his bed, clutching a pillow to his chest. It was around 3 am when Rick called and it was nearly 6 now.

He nervously pulled at the corners of his pillow as he nibbled on his bottom lip. Dranzer had reassured him that everyone was all right, that Michael will be able to cast Mitchell out. He trusts Dranzer, really, he does, he just can't help but feel nervous and impatient with the waiting.

He was startled when he heard a knock at his door. "Yes?"

The door opened and Tala popped his head in. "You're awake," he muttered. He then blinked and walked further into the room. "What is it?"

"Rick called me," Kai said, watching as Tala takes a seat next to him on the bed. "I do not think the situation at the now dubbed 'Hell house' is over yet."

"Why?"

"Michael, he was slowly being taken over by Mitchell."

"Are you sure?" Tala asked.

"Yes. You see, Rick told me that Michael has taken up sketching, sketching dark, ominous pictures. He even stays up all night to get the pictures out of his head."

"What makes you think it was Mitchell?"

"Michael kept speaking about him. And, remember, Mitchell was an artist, specializing in dark, uneasy pictures," Kai said, as he gazed at his mobile phone on his bed.

Tala frowned and scooted closer to the distress teen. "They'll be all right," he whispered.

"I know they will," Kai replied as he leaned against Tala. "Still, I'm worried. They believed that all of this was over."

"This time it will be," Tala said firmly. "They'll get fed up with this demon and cast it out themselves. They're very strong individuals."

"I know."

Silence followed, as both of them gazed at the phone. A moment later there was another knock at his door. A moment later Ian popped his head in.

"Kai," he whined. "I'm hungry."

Kai nodded and slipped his legs over the side of his bed. "All right, I'll make breakfast now, ok?"

"Yay!"

Kai stood up and stretched. He decided that he'll get changed later, knowing that will be a wise choice since Ian doesn't like to go hungry.

Picking up his phone, Kai, along with Tala and Ian, walked out of the room and into the kitchen. He placed the phone on the kitchen counter, within eye sight in case it rings soon.

Ian sat at the table, waiting patiently for his food as Tala headed out to grab the morning paper. Just as Kai had reached to grab a few things from the fridge, his phone rang. Immediately he dropped whatever he was holding and flipped the phone open.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Kai, it's me again."

"Rick?" Kai said. "Is everything all right? How's Michael?"

There was a sigh on the other end of the phone. "It's isn't finish with us yet," Rick said, then he proceeded to tell Kai everything that had happened.

Kai remained silent for a moment.

"So, what should we do now?" Rick asked.

"Stay strong," Kai said. "We'll be on the first flight to America," he then placed his hand on the phone and told Ian to wake everyone up and to get their things ready. They're heading back to America.

Ian nodded and jumped off the chair, heading towards the bedrooms in order to wake Spencer and Bryan up.

Kai turned back to the phone. "How is everyone? Was their any injuries sustained during the last attack?"

"No, just scared shitless.

"Don't worry, this time the demon will be gone." Kai said firmly. "I'll make sure of it."

… … … … …

Dun, dun, dun! (Sticks tongue out) The hell house saga is slowly coming to an end. I might just do another fic based on a episode of A haunting. I having a lot of fun writing this one.

Michael: Yeah, and torturing me.

Oh, alright. I'll torture someone else next time, ok?

Next chapter: Nothing like this has ever been attempted before.

Read and review, please.


	12. Chapter 12

Reviews: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate it very much.

… … … … …

Bryan slowly maneuvered the van up the familiar, but ominous, driveway, the large house seemed to tower over them, and looked as if it was continuously shrouded in shadows.

Kai slipped out of the passengers seats and was immediately welcomed by nervous and frightened American teens. Max grasped onto him for dear life as the others shuffled nervously outside, away from the porch.

The Blitzkrieg boys glare hatefully up at the house, knowing that the demon inside was glaring back with equal force. They weren't afraid of this demon, they've encountered things far worst than whatever power this demon possessed.

"What happened?" Rick asked after a moment of uneasy silence. "The blessing didn't even work."

"No, it worked," Kai said, handing Max back over to his mother. "But it only wounded the demon, not banished him."

"It seems like the priest you asked to bless the house hasn't done one this powerful before," Tala said, his eyes roaming over the house. "Blessings are supposed to be very powerful."

Kai gazed over to Michael. "Are you fairing better now?"

"Yes," Michael nodded, a slight bit of relief etched in his voice. "Rick, ah, helped me."

Rick bit back a smirk while Michael blushed softly. Kai blinked, confuse, at them. He sent a glance to Tala who was wearing his own smirk. He couldn't help but think he was missing something, but decided that it wasn't important right now.

"It seems that when the Demon was wounded for that week, the three human spirits remained," Kai said. "Because of the way they left this world, they are unable to move on."

"What are we going to do?" Michael asked.

"Something that hasn't been done before," Bryan answered. "We're going to have to somehow banish this demon and then send the three spirits towards the light."

"It's going to be difficult and dangerous," Spencer spoke. "But it has to be done."

The All stars shared a nervous look amongst themselves, each one of them wondering what else could possible happen. Before all of this started, none of them believed in the paranormal, afterlife, the essence of the soul or heaven and hell. But now, it seems that everything they once knew, had all gone flying out the window, along with the belief that science can explain everything.

They now know that demons do exist. But with the existence of demons means Angels exist as well, and they come in all shapes in sizes. Their angels came in the form of a Russian blading team.

They know that fate exists also. Fate brought Kai to America, brought him down their street and brought them together. Fate had brought them the one person who would believe what they had to say. The one person who could bring about the solution to their problems.

They also know that Hell exist. They were living on the edge of it's fiery pits.

"First thing's first," Kai said suddenly. "We need another priest."

"Why?" Rick asked.

"He needs to bless the place again," Tala answered.

"But the last blessing didn't work."

"We're getting another one," Tala responded. "He's an old friend of ours and quite knowledgeable in demon possessions, hauntings etc."

"A blessing isn't the only thing that's going to happen," Spencer sent a gaze towards Kai. "After the blessing comes the hard part."

"What?" Max asked.

"While the demon is wounded I'm going to have to coax it out, revealing itself and then banish it from the house," Kai said. "It is like an exorcism, but instead of a person, I must exorcise the house."

"To drive out the demon Kai has to do a cleansing ritual at the same time," Tala said.

"After the demon has been condemned we need to direct the remaining human spirits to go towards the light," Bryan finished for him.

"For the cleansing ritual to work we must open all doors and windows," Ian added, jumping up and down on the spot so the taller teens can see him.

"And this should work?" Judy asked.

"Yes, defiantly."

The All stars shared a look again. "When do we start?"

"I'll get on to Father Maxwell straight away," Tala said, heading over to the van. "I think he's in Pakistan at the moment."

"While we wait for him to arrive, I'll head back to the ancient burial ground and mediate," Kai said. "I need to get ready for this battle."

"Why an ancient burial ground?" Steve asked, confused.

"The native Americans and animal guides should help me prepare mentally and spiritually," Kai answered. "The ancient Americans believed heavily in worshipping the earth and all it's spirits, they work side-by-side with nature spirits, who in turn work to keep the earth pure."

"So in short, they don't like demons who threaten to taint the earth?" Michael said.

Kai smiled softly. "That's right."

"This is a big house, so we need lots of sticks of Cleary sage and plenty of salts," Bryan muttered, sizing up the house. "How many room was there again?"

"666" Rick muttered.

Bryan snorted. "No, seriously."

"Ah…" They began to mentally count. "About 26 I think."

"That includes the laundry, kitchen, bathrooms and all little nooks and crannies that were big enough to be a small room." Emily said.

Bryan nodded. "We'll get about 30 bundles just in case. We'll stick about two or three in Michael's room. It seems to be the most violent."

"Which room has had the least amount of activity?" Spencer asked, suddenly.

"Kitchen?" Max asked the others who nodded. "Yeah, the kitchen. Nothing has happened in there yet."

"Why?" Steve asked.

"I'm afraid you'll all have to be present during this exorcise," Spencer answered.

"We'll be here too," Ian piped up. "We'll all be in the kitchen while Father Maxwell and Kai do what they need to do."

"We have to hide in the kitchen?" Rick asked.

Bryan snorted again. "You don't want to be with them when what goes down, goes down."

"Yes, it's something I prefer you not to see," Kai said, rubbing his arm nervously. "It's quite dramatic."

"But me an Rick sat in on the night investigation," Michael said. "Are you saying it's going to be worst than that?"

"Much worst," Bryan whispered, throwing a concern glance at Kai.

Michael couldn't help but shiver. What he and Rick had experience that night was terrifying. They were speaking with a being they couldn't see or hear, but knew was there because it communicated through the use of knocks and when it was angered, it threw the bed at them.

"Are you sure you're up to this, Kai?" Max asked suddenly.

"I must admit, I am a little nervous," Kai confessed. "I have as of yet never done a exorcism on a house this large. I have banished a few demons in my life, but this one, it is quite strong."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group and Kai immediately felt that he had to say something to reassure them all.

"But do not worry, I will have Dranzer with me," Kai said. "She'll protect me."

"She? Dranzer is a female?" Judy asked.

"Yes," Kai nodded. "You remember, I am able to speak with the bit beasts."

Max suddenly shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out his blade. "Take Draciel. He can help protect you."

"Take all our bit beasts," Michael said, pulling his blade out as well. "You're going into danger because of us, it's the least we can do."

Kai let his gaze fall over the group, as he did so, he open his mind link with Dranzer.

_I think it will be most beneficial to our cause, young master._ Dranzer whispered, light touching Kai's mind.

Kai nodded, but mentally poke Dranzer, reminding her not to call him master.

Dranzer laughed softly. _It will also help with the healing process. It will feel as if they had a hand in the condemnation of this demon._

Kai nodded, again. He blinked and looked over at the group and found them staring, confusion etched on each of their faces. He blushed softly.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I was just speaking with Dranzer."

Understanding spread across their faces and they nodded. "What did she say?"

"She says that with your bit beasts helping us, the demon will be banished far quicker than previously anticipated," Kai said, offering a small smile.

The All stars all pulled out their blades and handed their bit beasts to Kai, the Russians doing the same.

"Wouldn't want anything to happen to you." They whispered as they handed over their bit beasts, causing Kai to blush.

"I just finished talking to Father Maxwell," Tala said, walking back over to the group. "He'll be here tomorrow morning."

"Then I have the rest of the day to prepare," Kai said, gently placing all the bit chips in a clean white handkerchief. "That will be plenty of time."

… … … … …

Quite a dull, chapter, yes? Just a few chapters left to go.

Next chapter: The epic battle begins.

Read and review, please.


	13. Chapter 13

Reviews: Yay! Over one hundred reviews! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and the others before it. Thank you so much!

… … … … …

The All stars sat on the porch of the Hell house, waiting anxiously for the arrival of the Blitzkrieg boys and their friend who was a Priest. They only got the bare minimal of sleep last night, as they were all huddled in the lounge room again. They would jump at every noise, in doing so woke the person next to them. Although seemingly difficult, they tried their best to ignore the noises, but by doing that angered the demon, causing it to become violent.

The last thing they want to do was the anger it.

After a few nail biting moments, the familiar white van pulled into the driveway. The sensation of relief flood their senses, over riding the anxiety.

The side of the white van slid open a few moments before the van pulled to a stop. Kai slips his long legs out of the van, standing straight. The All stars couldn't help but feel confused. Kai held a long wooden staff in his hand that was covered in ancient carvings and held a large clear quartz at the very top. The quartz was held in place by some brown leather bindings, with two long bird feathers hanging just below the binding.

Kai turned his attention to the group when he felt confusion radiating from their auras. "Is there something wrong?"

"What's that?" Max asked, pointing to the scepter in his hand.

"Oh, this is my scepter," Kai said, moving the scepter to in front of him. "A spirit guide led me to it many years ago. It will help me greatly when I face the demon today."

As Kai showed the group on onlookers his scepter the Blitzkrieg boys began to unload the van, pulling out everything they need to do the cleansing ritual. They remove an assortment of essential oils, herbs and crystals.

"Father Maxwell will be with us shortly," Tala said. "Do you want to go inside and prepare, Kai?"

"I think that will be best," Kai nodded, his hand moving up to play with one of the feathers on his scepter.

"You ready for this, Kai?" Michael asked.

Kai nodded again. "Yes, more than ready."

They were soon herded inside and into the kitchen, were the Russians placed their bags on the tables and benches, each of them removing ingredients they need. Kai sat at the kitchen table and opened his own bag. There in individually sealed bags were small bottles, stones and leaves.

Intrigue, Michael sat at the table next to him. "What all this?"

"Some essential oils, herbs and crystals," Kai said. He pulled out a small silk bag along with the white handkerchief that held the bit beasts. "I'm making a blessing bundle."

"Blessing bundle?"

"Yes, you see to begin I first light a white candle here," Kai said as he pulled out a white candle from his bag. "I then gather all these ingredients and place them in this silk pouch and wear it around my neck as protection."

"What does it do?" Michael asked.

"It's to protect me from any evil spirits that wish to do me physical harm," Kai explained. "But it will not stop the evil spirits from attacking things around me. Still, that will not matter."

After placing everything on the table in front of him, Kai lit the candle. Carefully, one-by-one, he placed the bitchips into the silk pouch, each time whispering their name. He then took a cotton ball and placed a few drops of oil on it.

"The Native Americans told me of this," Kai said, placing the cotton ball into the bag. "It's citronella. It is considered to protect, cleanse and clear the aura, strengthening its life-force. It is often used in the Native Americans purifying rituals."

He then picked up a couple sprigs of lavender. "Sprigs of lavender were worn by medieval monks to banish evil spirits. As were rosemary and thyme," he then places all ingredients in the pouch.

He then picked up an assortment of crystals. "Quartz strengthens the link between the earth and the Heavens. Diamond protects the bearer from evil. As does turquoise."

After placing all the ingredients into the silk pouch, Kai sealed the pouch, tying the strings, placing his hands together as if praying then blew out the candle. As smoke rose from the candle he tied the pouch around his neck, letting it rest against his chest.

"That's how you do a blessing bundle," Kai said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Tala removed himself from his task and answered the front door.

"Father Maxwell, it's good to see you again," Tala said politely as he stepped aside and let the pastor in.

"God bless you, my child," Father Maxwell said, smiling warmly at the young redhead.

Tala lead him into the kitchen were the rest of the Russians greeted him. He was introduced to the American team.

After a few moments of introduction, everyone turned serious. "Are we ready?"

"This is what we're going to do. The rest of Blitzkrieg boys and I will walk around the house, after father Maxwell had made his blessing, open all the doors and windows, lighting smudge sticks as we go," Tala explained. He pointed to the All stars. "You lot are to stay in here, you are not to leave even if you hear screaming, understand?"

The group nodded solemnly.

"We've placed crosses and clear quartz crystal around this kitchen, making an spiritual invisible barrier," Bryan said, gathering up all the smudge sticks and handing it out to the others. "Ian will stay here with you, so if he says to do something, you better listen, ok?"

Again the group silently nodded.

"We were going to get Kai to do the cleansing ritual as he walked around but he felt that he needed to concentrate on banishing the demon," Spencer added. "Hopefully this won't take long."

"Is everyone ready to do this?" Tala asked. He received nods in reply. "Right, lets get to it."

Father Maxwell pulled out his bible and holy water. He began his journey around the large house, saying the lords pray in a steady and powerful voice, blessing every nook and cranny he came across. The Blitzkrieg boys waited a minute before following, opening all the windows and doors, burning the smudge sticks and placing them in fire proof containers in the center of each room.

Suddenly the house around them began to groan and the loud thuds returned. The All stars huddled in the kitchen, grasping onto each other as Kai stood by the door.

"It's started," he whispers, his hand gripping the silk pouch around his neck as he placed the scepter in front of his in a defensive stance.

Father Maxwell stayed strong, his voice getting louder and more commanding. He recited the lords pray time and time again, each time the noise growing louder. A cold chill seemed to blanket the entire house as Tala, Bryan and Spencer scramble to light the smudge sticks while dodging flying missiles directed at them.

They knew it was going to be violent, but they didn't anticipate it to be this violent.

As Father Maxwell ventured into Michael's bedroom, the most dangerous of them all, loud shrieks were heard coming from every direction. Screeches so loud that he was now yelling the lords pray. Although the shrieks were deafening, the farther ignored the sounds and continued with his blessing. It was common Catholic belief that demons feed off fear, and one way to weaken a demon is to ignore it the best you can, not to give in and give it power.

As the shrieking reaches his ears, Kai realizes that it was now his turn. He turns towards the group and nodded to them, mentally telling the group that it was his turn to leave now. A second later he had left the protection of the kitchen.

As soon as he did he was welcomed with the sight on doors opening and slamming shut by themselves, things being thrown violently across his path and the sound of low hissing and beastly snarling directly in his ear.

With the scepter close to his side Kai ventured upstairs, meeting Bryan, Tala and Spencer along the way. Bryan had a small gash on his forehead.

"The bastard threw a book at my head," he said, a cross between anger and fright. "I didn't think it would get this violent."

"You had better be careful, Kai," Tala warned. "We didn't anticipate this."

"It will not harm me," Kai reassured. "But you three must head into the kitchen, it will be safe in there for you. And remember not to be frighten by the noises."

The three nodded and wished him luck before venturing downstairs. Kai took a deep breath and continued on his way. He opened his link with Dranzer and heard the voices of the other bit beasts speak to him as well.

_This ends now. _Trieagel snarled. _I will not have this demon harm my master anymore._

"I call upon the Archangel Michael, to protect us in our time of need," Came Father Maxwell's voice.

Kai ran the rest of the way, mindful of all the doors that were opening and closing violently, feeling a little disorientated for the house was beginning to shake.

With all of this happening Kai knew that the Demon was becoming frantic and desperate.

At the end of the hall, Father Maxwell backed out of the end bedroom, holding the cross up in front of him. He was speaking something in a language Kai couldn't quite understand, but knew that it was an ancient chant used to cast out demons.

"It's my turn now, father," Kai said as he reached the pastor. "Leave everything to me."

"May God be with you, child," Father Maxwell stated as he began his journey down the long hallway, still reciting his lords prayer.

"Take care of the others for me," Kai said.

"That I will."

As the father disappeared down the stairs, still reciting his prayers. Kai narrowed his eyes and grasped the staff in his two hands. "Demon!" He said sternly, yet no hatred or anger in his voice. "I call you out."

The house shuddered and groaned, but the true presence of the demon was not felt.

"I see," Kai said. "You're a coward. It's not as easy to be all powerful when the one who challenges you holds no fear of you."

The door to the last bedroom flew open, slamming against the wall behind it. The room was encased with shadows. Dark and foreboding fog seeped up from out of the floor.

Defiantly, Kai took a step into the room, asking if the sacred spirits were ready for whatever this demon has in mind for them. He left a sense of strength fill his being when he felt feather light touches on his mind, psychic taps to remind him that he wasn't alone.

The black fog in the room concentrated in the far corner, forming into a figureless, transparent being. The air in the room turned freezing cold, bitingly so. This was it, this was the true power of the demon.

As impressive as that was, Kai had the power of several sacred spirits on his side.

… … … … …

Almost done. One chapter left. Oh, and the stuff about the herbs, crystals and oils is true. I'm into that kinda stuff, you see. Anyway, next chapter should be the last. I've enjoyed writing this fic. I hope you've enjoyed reading it.

Next chapter: The aftermath.

Read and review, please.


	14. Chapter 14

Reviews: Thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed this fic. Thanks a million!

Last chapter, sorry it took so long. Enjoy!

… … … … …

Tala, Bryan and Spencer all rush into the kitchen just as small coffee table bounced down the hall after them. Spencer slams the door shut and leant against it, as Tala and Bryan stumbled further into the kitchen, Bryan clutching his head.

"Oh my god!" Judy cried, when she saw blood on Bryan head. "What happened?"

"I was hit by a book, that's all." Bryan mutters as he picks up a dry hand towel and places it against the cut on his forehead.

Suddenly an inhuman scream rips through the house. Both Max and Emily gave a startled cry and grasps onto Judy, who tried her beat to sooth both of them.

"It seems like it has started," Tala mutters as Father Maxwell too walks into the kitchen, clutching his bible and cross against his chest. To the untrained eye, he seems unfazed, but the Blitzkrieg boys knew better.

"It is all up to young Kai now," The father said, then he continues with his prayers.

… … … … …

Dodging a well aimed dresser draw, Kai stumbles further into the room. Suddenly he heard voices in his head. Two male voices and one female voices, all screaming at him to get out and leave them alone.

Startled by the sudden onslaught, Kai fell to his knees and clutch his head. "Block them, Dranzer!"

Gagging slightly, he was overcome by the smell of blood. It was sickening. Through a haze of pain, Kai glance around the room to see what appear to be blood splatters over the walls and floor. The room seems to pulse like at heart heating as more blood appears, seeping through the cracks in the ceiling and walls. He then heard a woman's voice screaming at the top of her lungs and a deep male's voice laughing at her, mocking her. After that he heard the sickening sound of bones breaking from a forceful blow.

Kai then realizes that it was in this room that George killed his wife and then killed himself. It was also in this room that Mitchell was found after he had committed suicide. No wonder the demon was at it's strongest here.

The voices in his head suddenly grew louder, the pain was intense. It felt like someone was trying to split his head open with a blunt object.

"Dranzer," Kai whimpers.

Suddenly, the silk pouch around his neck opened and eleven spirit orbs floated out, into the air, circling him.

Still kneeling on the floor, Kai looks up towards those orbs of light and soon realize that they were bit beast spirit orbs.

"You are worried about me," he said as an orb drifts down, landing softly in his hand. Kai nuzzles the orb with his cheek. "Thank you."

Voices filled his mind again, but this time they were the voices of the bit beasts. Each one taking it turn, telling him why they want to defeat this demon, telling him that they want no more harm to come to their masters.

"You wish to protect you masters," Kai murmurs. "Help me to protect them."

Another inhuman screamed filled the house, the walls shaking violently. Kai knew that if he doesn't stop this demon now the whole house is likely to collapse. He climbs to his feet, tilting the top of his scepter towards the dark shadow in the corner.

"Demon," Kai said again, confidently, not angrily. "I condemn you to the darkest pits from whence you came."

Yet again another inhuman, non-animal scream was heard.

"You hold no power here. I bind you from causing harm onto others," Kai said, ignoring all the screaming.

The black fog convulsed and swirled erratically in the air. It suddenly formed into a blood red, horned like creature with black pits for eyes.

**_You shall die._** The creature lifts one of it's claw like hands and it suddenly lunges forward, towards Kai.

"Demon," Kai yelled. "I cast thee out!"

There was an long, drawn out scream and the blackness disappeared just short of hitting Kai in the chest. Then…

There was silence.

Doors no longer slamming open and close. The cold air disappears as well, returning to warm and comfortable. The darken rooms where suddenly fill with light.

But most of all the feeling of eyes glaring hatefully are now gone.

Kai remains silent for a moment, then let out a sigh of relief. "It's gone."

"Now, for those spirits," he said as three white figures were floating in the opposite corner of the room. "It's time for you to leave this place. Go, and find eternal peace."

The female, Anna and the younger male, Mitchell nods, then they simply disappeared. The older male spirit was reluctant to leave.

"You can no longer stay here," Kai said firmly. "It's time to move on from this world and the next. The lord will show you mercy if it is warrant."

Reluctantly the spirit of George soon fades from view, a sense of desperation follow for a moment, then that disappears as well.

Letting out another sigh, Kai fell back against the wall. "I'm exhausted," he mutters softly. He then close his eyes, a small smile on his lips. "Thank you all," he said, addressing the sacred spirits. "I would not have done it with out all you help."

… … … … …

Everyone in the kitchen stood perfectly still and quiet, their ears trained to hear the slightest of noise. There was no screaming, no loud wall shaking thuds and no noise of things being thrown violently around. The held each others gazes, no one daring to make a sound.

Then they heard the sound of footsteps and unintentionally braced themselves as the kitchen door opened.

There, leaning heavily against the door, clutching the long scepter in his hand, was Kai, looking exhausted, but extremely pleased.

Then he said the words that both Americans and Russians had wanted to hear since forever.

"It's ok. It's over now, it's gone."

First there was silence, then a cheer went up as the two teams move to embrace each others, tearfully thanking every single one of them.

Tala and Bryan help Kai over to a chair and sat him down, soon after he was inundated with hugs and tearful thank you's.

Removing the silk pouch from around his neck, he then respectfully removes the bitchips and hands them back to their masters. "Your bit beasts care deeply for you all," Kai tells them as he hands them back. The bit beast grateful that the threat to their masters have passed.

As the All stars began to discuss what they will do now, Kai called Michael over.

"Here," He said, handing him the silk blessing bundle. "You possess a lot of spiritual energy. This is just a precaution so you won't be frightened in the future."

Gently, Michael took the pouch in his two hands and gaze at it for a moment. He then places it around his neck, settling it against his chest. He moves forward and hugs Kai soundly.

"Thank you," he whispers. "For everything."

Kai smiles and pats him gently on the back. "It's over now, you can only get stronger."

Pulling back, Michael nods and felt tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry," Kai said softly. "Save those tears for when we beat you in the next Beyblade tournament."

Michael snorts as he wipes his eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

Not taking any chances, the all stars gathered their stuff and high tailed it out of there. Tip toeing around the upturned furniture. Although the furniture was thrown violently across the room, or in some cases several rooms, nothing seems to be broken, a few chips here and there, but not that couldn't be easily fixed.

"It seemed that it was all bark and no bite," Bryan mutters as he eyed the furniture.

"I bet that bark hurt," Tala smirks, pointing the Bryan's head.

"Oh, shut up."

… … … … …

Two weeks have pass since the All stars have finally moved away from the Hell house and into an five star, luxury hotel. A treat well deserved.

The Blitzkrieg boys stayed in America for a few days, removing all their equipment, tying loose ends. Although after intense research, they couldn't come up with an explanation as to why the demon had taken possession of the Lightfoot family, but it is thought because of the way they had passed on. Filled with negative feelings.

As the Russians returned to Russia, the All stars began to piece their lives back together. Although, still believing heavily in science, Judy and Emily now hold a whole new respect towards the unknown and the paranormal.

Eddy and Steve had returned to their respected sports, hoping to take their minds off their time in hell. They have also gained a whole new respect for the Native Americans and their ways.

None more so than Michael. Although he still enjoys baseball and blading, in his spare time he researches the Native Americans and their culture. He has also taken an interest in spiritual protection and is even begun to communicate with his Bitbeast, Trieagle.

Rick who seemed the least fazed during this whole event, too has taken an interest in spiritual protection. But that so he can manly keep an eye on his steady boyfriend, Michael. Despite the dramatic way they got together, Rick and Michael's relationship is still going strong.

Max had returned to Japan, to spend some time with his father. Although still a little edgy and doesn't like to be left alone in the dark, Max's bubbly personality has returned, holding a lot more respect towards Kai and the Blitzkrieg boys.

The Blitzkrieg boys are now in Russia, settling back into their old routine, jetting all over the world, visiting exotic and haunted places. But even in their hectic lives, they've remained in contact with the All stars, Michael often ringing Kai with questions or just a chat about Kai's latest case.

It's strange. A demon's role is to destroy the will and happiness of those it wishes to possess, but in this case, it was because of this demon that brought two completely different, rivaling Beyblade teams together, creating a tight bond of friendship between the two.

And as said before, they can only get stronger. If a demon failed to destroy them, what could?

… … … … …

Yay, finished! (throws confetti) There will be another case, but it probably won't be for a long time yet, too many other ideas floating around in this head of mine. Might do a few little ones in between, but I'm not entirely sure yet.

Michael: You're not sure about anything.

Really? I'm not too sure about that.

Read and review, please.


End file.
